How i met Billy
by Akihara
Summary: Spencer Wright cineasta reconocido esta en unas vacaciones forzadas, aprovecha el tiempo para hablar con sus hijos los cuales le piden que les cuente más de su vida y asi Spencer empieza a contarles como conoció al tipo que mas lo sacaba de quicio, Billy Joe Cobra. [Alive Billy x Spencer]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí de nuevo probando suerte con una nueva historia del Dude that's my ghost Se que debería terminar primero alguna de las que tengo, pero no podía dejar ir esta idea.

De momento estoy deprimida, (mi conejo murió y aun me siento mal por él) Escribiendo me distraigo un poco, solo espero no deprimir a nadie.

Bueno esta historia es un YougFame, pero va avanzando poco a poco ya que mientras avanza la historia los dos van creciendo. Espero que le den una oportunidad. saludos.

**Resumen**: Spencer Wright cineasta reconocido esta en unas vacaciones forzadas, aprovecha el tiempo para hablar con sus hijos los cuales le piden que les cuente más de su vida y asi Spencer empieza a contarles como conoció al tipo que mas lo sacaba de quicio, Billy Joe Cobra.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece mas que la historia.

**Nota:**Esta basada un How i met you mother, pero solo en la forma narrativa de los capítulos. Lo que Spencer narra estara escrito en letras mas oscuras.

**How i met ...Billy.**

Dos chicos de 14 años se encontraban sentados en un sillón frente a un escritorio, uno de ellos llevaba un juego en las manos mientras que el otro sostenía un libro, los dos muy concentrados en lo que hacían hasta que la puerta del despacho se abrió.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon para ver al hombre de cabello castaño que entraba arrastrando los pies y lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que este se sentó detrás del escritorio.

-¿Que hicieron ahora, niños? -pregunto el castaño con voz ronca mientras juntaba sus dedos encima del escritorio.

-Yo no hice nada. -empezó a decir el que sostenía el libro. -Stan, me pinto el cabello, mi hermoso cabello! -dice señalando a su hermano y después a su cabello que era una mata de color verde pastel.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos viendo a los chicos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas el otro chico hablo.

-Eso fue porque Steven me pinto el cabello primero! -dice mientras se quita el gorro que llevaba puesto dejando ver asi su cabello pintado de azul celeste. -No era posible que me quedara sin hacer nada!

-Eres un idiota!

-Tú eres mas idiota! -respondió Stan.

-Tu eres adoptado! -dijo de inmediato y Stan se palmeo la frente.

-Somos gemelos... No puedo ser adoptado!

El castaño se froto el entrecejo, podía levantar la voz y decir "Los dos son adoptados!" y así los chicos se callarían un momento,( pero no quería hacerlos llorar de nuevo por decirles eso).

Se quito los lentes y los dejo sobre la mesa mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo de quien sabe que cosa, se aclaro la garganta y su tono severo hizo callar a los gemelos.

-Dejen de discutir... En serio me van a volver loco. No les estoy preguntando que se hicieron entre ustedes, les estoy preguntando ¿Que hicieron ahora, para que los suspendieran de la escuela...? De nuevo.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban un poco la cabeza en un gesto parecido. El castaño los observo, ninguno parecía querer decir que era lo que habían hecho, pero debía haber sido lo suficiente malo como para que los suspendieran.

-¿Y bien? ¿No quieren hablar de eso? -los dos negaron. -Pues tenemos un problema entonces, porque a menos de que quiera que los manden a una clase especial ustedes deben decirme que les pasa. -los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio. El castaño suspiro cambiando el tono de su voz por uno mas amable. -¿No confían en mi?

-No es eso...

-Es solo que...

-Pues de algo tenemos que hablar, o esto no servirá de nada.

-Entonces háblanos de ti! -dijo Steven levantando la cabeza. -Ahora estas de vacaciones forzadas ¿verdad? Ahora si tienes tiempo.

-Si, mejor háblanos de ti. -apoyo Stan.

-¿De mi? ¿Y que se supone que les diga?. -En realidad no hablaba mucho de su pasado con los gemelos, pero ahora que tenía tiempo no podía negarse a contarles si es que ellos querían saber mas de él.

-Lo que sea esta bien, de tu adolescencia! -dijo de inmediato Stan.

-Mm, supongo que les puedo contar como conocí a la persona mas molesta, chocante e interesante del mundo. ¿Les he contado como conocí a...Billy Joe Cobra?

-No -respondieron al unisono los gemelos acomodándose para escuchar por largo rato al castaño hablar.

-Bueno, todo comenzó hace unos 24 años...

_**Era el primer día de escuela y yo había sido transferido a Beverly Beverly, mi madre era peluquera de Hollywood así que por esa razón nos mudamos. Yo la verdad tenia sentimientos encontrados, por una parte extrañaba a mis amigos y mi antigua escuela, pero por otra parte estando en un lugar así mi sueño sería menos difícil de conseguir, mi sueño de ser organizador de bodas de los famosos.**_

-¿Que?! -dijeron los gemelos al unisono.

-Era joven y estúpido... Bueno, ademas los sueños cambian a medida de que uno va creciendo. -explico el castaño encogiéndose de hombros. -Como les iba diciendo...

_**El primer día choque con el rey de la escuela, fue de hecho muy mala suerte ya que en serio yo "choque" contra él y accidentalmente le tire en sima una malteada. El rey de la es escuela en ese entonces era un idiota, un mastodonte descerebrado llamado Kleet Kleenerson. Y bueno esta de más decir que me dio la paliza de mi vida, pero esa paliza y ese moretón y esa posible contusión que Kleet me provoco me llevo de frente con mi destino.**_

-¿Esta es la enfermería...? -pregunto el castaño de 14 años sujetándose la cabeza, todo daba vueltas lentamente.

-¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no tienes que jugar con tu inhalador?! Al parecer no las suficientes Baruch. ¿que pasara cuando en verdad lo necesites?! -decía en modo de reprimenda la enfermera a un chico de cabello negro que no parecía estar poniendo le atención.

-...Te están buscando en la puerta.-refunfuño el moreno.

-¿Mm? ¿que sucede? -se volteo a ver al castaño. -Dios mio! entra muchacho, vamos! ¿que paso? -pregunto preocupada ayudando al castaño a llegar hasta la cama.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero se siente como si una locomotora me hubiera pasado por encima. -respondió el castaño sujetándose la cabeza.

-Una locomotora llamada Kleet Kleenerson. -agrego el moreno cruzándose de brazos. -Ese tipo siempre esta haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-Voy a informarle al director de esto, y llamaremos a tus padres. -le puso una bolsa de hielos al castaño. Sujétala allí mientras regreso y recuéstate. Baruch, cuídalo.

-¿he? y yo porque? -pero cuando había terminado la pregunta la enfermera ya se había ido. -Mejor recuéstate a esperar, esa tipa y el director siempre tardan mucho.

-... -El castaño se recostó en la cama, no porque el otro le dijera sino porque sentía que si seguía sentado iba a caerse. Suspiro cansado cerrando los ojos y presionando mas la bolsa de hielos en su cabeza, vaya día.

-¿Un día malo? -escucho la voz del moreno y abrió los ojos para verlo.

-Mi primer día aquí y ya tengo un enemigo...

-Jajaja mejor pasar desapercibido como yo.-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y aunque el castaño quiso sonreír no lo hizo.- Baruch Cohen. -se presento el moreno.

-Spencer Wright...

_**Y así chicos, conocí a mi primer amigo en esa escuela. Baruch era un chico pequeño, yo era un par de centímetros mas alto que él, también era pequeño de complexión, era delgado y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse. Tenia el cabello negro descuidado, usaba lentes de pasta gruesa, llevaba frenos y tenia un pésimo gusto para vestir. En pocas palabras se veía como todo un "loser" Pero estaba bien, porque yo también lucia como uno. **_

_**A pesar de que no teníamos muchas cosas en común los dos empezamos a juntarnos demasiado, incluso después de clase. No era raro ver a uno de los dos ir a casa del otro para jugar videojuegos o cualquier cosa estúpida. Los fines de semana solíamos hacer "pijamadas" y nos quedábamos hasta tarde viendo películas de terror, aunque Baruch siempre se asustaba demasiado. Yo le conté de mi sueño de ser organizador de bodas y el me contó su sueño de ser diseñador de modas.**_

_**Y así queridos niños, paso el tiempo. Antes de darme cuenta ya llevaba 6 meses en Beverly Beverly y Baruch era mi mejor amigo del todo el mundo. Al menos hasta que llego el concurso de talentos de la secundaria Beverly Beverly.**_

-¿Vas a participar? -pregunta el castaño al moreno mientras los dos caminan en dirección a la casa de Cohen.

-¿En el concurso? ¿Estas loco?

-No estoy loco, te he escuchado cantar y lo haces de verdad genial. Creo que deberías inscribirte.

-No, yo no estoy hecho para esas cosas bro.

-Vamos deja de ser tan cobarde y solo inténtalo! Te aseguro que todos amaran tu voz, naciste para cantar!

-Y tu naciste para hacer películas y estas desperdiciando tu talento tratando de ser organizador de bodas. -dijo antes de bufar, el castaño simplemente sonrió.

-Nunca había pensado hacer películas... Hagamos un trato. Tu sube y canta, yo estaré grabando todo y cuando te conviertas en famoso te diré "te lo dije". y si mi corto es bueno y me convierto en cineasta tu podrás decir "te lo dije"

-Y si lo hago quiero toda una película sobre mi. ¿Hecho?

-Claro! -se dan la mano cerrando el trato.

_**El día del concurso de talentos lleve la cámara que un tío me había prestado y estaba dispuesto a grabar como todos amaban a Baruch. Yo estaba detrás de el escenario haciéndole compañía mientras era su turno y durante toda la espera él no soltó mi mano ni por un segundo. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de Cohen en cada movimiento, en cada respiración agitada y en cada mirada furtiva que me daba. **_

-Calma, todos te amaran. Estoy seguro.

-Spencer... hay algo que debo decirte.

-Ahora es el turno de Baruch Cohen -anuncio el profesor.

-Es tu turno, puedes decírmelo después. -dice el castaño dándole un ligero empujón y preparando la cámara. El moreno camina despacio hacia el centro del escenario, se presenta con un susurro y mientras se acomodaba la guitarra un globo de agua le golpeo la cabeza empapandolo.

-Jajaja Un idiota mojado. -dijo Kleet y todos empezaron a reír. El moreno salio de inmediato del escenario.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto el castaño.

-Sabia que era un error. Te dije que era un error.

-Calma Baruch.

-¿Como pudiste convencerme de hacerlo?! -dijo el moreno cubriéndose el rostro.

-P-porque creo en ti... y se que cantas hermoso... Solo quería que todos vieran lo que yo veo en ti...L-lo lamento. -el moreno dejo de cubrirse el rostro y vio al castaño el cual parecía estar a punto de llorar. Un suspiro abandono su garganta, Baruch se quito los lentes y los tiro a un lado, se quito el suéter color gris que llevaba puesto y se quedo con la camisa blanca que tenia abajo. Se echo el cabello mojado hacia atrás y miro al castaño, lo tomo de la barbilla y le estampo un beso en los labios.

-Cuando regrese hablaremos de lo que ves en mi Wright. -dijo el moreno antes de volver a salir al escenario, el castaño se quedo viendo hacia donde estaba el moreno mientras su cara se ponía mas y mas roja.

_**Niños, no escuche cual canción canto Baruch porque estaba en shock, pero al parecer todos lo amaron justo como había predicho. **_

_**Cuando el regreso hacia mi estaba que me moría de la vergüenza por muchas razones. Primero que nada ese había sido mi primer beso, segundo los dos eramos chicos y tercero el me pidió que fuera su novio.**_

_**Le dije que si.**_

-¿Y que paso? -pregunta Stan.

-¿Hicieron cosas pervertidas? -pregunta Steven haciendo al castaño y a su hermano enarcar una ceja.

-Nada paso.

_**Estuvimos saliendo por una semana y de pronto el desapareció sin decirme nada mas que dejarme una nota...**_

-... -El castaño toma la nota que le había entregado la madre del moreno. Había faltado a una cita así que fue a buscarlo solo para encontrarse con la madre de Baruch que no le dijo nada mas que darle ese papel que ahora sostenía en las manos.

Abrió con cuidado el papel reconociendo de inmediato la letra del moreno.

-"Terminamos..."

_**Estuvimos saliendo por una semana y de pronto el desapareció sin decirme nada y sin hacer nada mas que dejarme una nota en la que terminaba conmigo.**_

_**Niños, esa fue la primera vez que me rompieron el corazón. **_

Alli el final del capitulo. Espero que les guste y les agradecería que me dejen comentarios.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aqui les traigo el nuevo cap.

Antes que nada gracias **Ami Swagi,** gracias por el apoyo. saludos.

**KawaiiZuiderwykA,** lo dije en el capitulo 1, esta basado en how i met your mother en la forma de narrar los capítulos. :) saludos

**Mary Ruiz,** ¿sekaiichi hatsukoi? ¿En que? XD saludos.

**Lorena Matsuoka**, gracias por comentar. :) saluditos.

Los capítulos serán cortos asi que estaré actualizando cada dos días (porque soy floja como para actualizar diario XD)

**How i met Billy.**

Spencer levanto la mirada hacia los gemelos, ambos apretaban los puños mientras tenían una expresión de enfado. El castaño sonrió negando con la cabeza, adivinaba lo que estaban pensando Stan y Steven.

-No. no pueden matarlo. Por muchas razones en realidad, no pueden.

-Pero te hizo daño! -dijo Steven cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, pero eso esta en el pasado.

-¿Al menos sabes porque lo hizo? -pregunto Stan inclinando hacia un lado la cabeza.

-Supe sus razones unos años después y tuve una reacción muy madura...

_Esta Spencer semi desnudo sobre Cohen golpeándolo con una almohada._

_-Eres un idiota! -grita el castaño mientras sigue golpeando al moreno._

_-Al menos espera a que terminemos de hacerlo y luego enojate! _

_-Sacalo! -ordena el castaño y Baruch hace cara de espanto. _

**Pero ya llegaremos a eso. En fin.**

**Niños, cuando uno es joven se le rompe el corazón un montón de veces, la juventud y la inexperiencia influye mucho en las decisiones que tomamos y terminan, en la mayoría de los casos siendo rotundos fracasos que nos dejan una lección. **

**Escuchen. Los errores son para aprender de ellos, no para repetirlos. No saben cuanto me hubiera gustado que mi padre me diera el consejo que estoy dándoles ahora, porque yo, queridos hijos míos cometí un error y permití que se repitiera muchas veces. **

**Después de el rompimiento de mi corazón me encerré en mi propio mundo, cree una pared invisible a mi alrededor separándome de las personas ya que pensaba que si no me involucraba con nadie no podrían hacerme daño. Pero yo mismo estaba buscando que alguien intentara derribar esa pared y se diera cuenta de que en realidad era mas frágil de lo que aparentaba y que solo necesitaba a alguien que... que estuviera ali para mi. **

-¿Que paso con el idiota? ¿Volviste a verlo? -pregunta Steven abrazándose las rodillas.

-Si, dos años después nos encontramos de nuevo.

-¿Dos años después? -preguntaron los gemelos al unisono.

-Si.

**Dos años después de lo que paso un chico nuevo fue transferido a la escuela, las chicas estaban mucho mas ruidosas de lo normal y había un gran escándalo en toda la escuela. En esa época no me importaba mucho lo que pasara el rededor de mi siempre y cuando no interfiriera con mi nueva pasión: Los cortos de terror. Me habia hecho de dos amigos en el tiempo que habia pasado, los hermanos Bugwatti: Rajeev y Shanilla. **

**Pero ustedes los conocen como la tia Shanilla y el tio loco ese... En serio niños, aprendan el nombre de Rajeev.**

-Spencer, buenos dias! -saludo la muchacha sacudiendo la mano en el aire.

-Hola Shanilla. ¿Donde esta tu hermano?

-Donde mas va a estar...? Tratando de ligar con "ella" de nuevo.

-Ah, ese Rajeev no se rinde. con un suspiro el castaño.

-Eso significa que estamos los dos solos. -una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha hasta que alguien la empujo y casi por poco la hace caer, pero Spencer la detuvo a tiempo.

-Oye! ¿Que demonios te pasa? -dijo molesto el castaño viendo a la persona que casi había tirado a su amiga. La persona en cuestión se detuvo (porque iba caminando por el pasillo) y se volteo a ver a Spencer.

**Cuando lo vi lo reconocí de inmediato. Su cabello negro azabache, esa pálida piel, su delgada figura ahora se encontraba mejor proporcionada, ya no era tan flacucho como cuando lo conocí. También ahora era mas alto que yo, solo un par de centímetros mas alto. Ya no llevaba frenos y la ropa que vestía ahora estaba mas a la moda, ademas ahora tenia esa odiosa forma de mirar..Como si todos fueran menos que él. **

-¿Quien dijo que podías dirigirme la palabra...? -dice el moreno haciendo una mueca de asco. -Idiota emo.

-¿Idiota? Eso es lo que eres tu Baruch.

-...Spencer...? -pregunta el moreno enarcando una ceja. -¿Que hay con esa ropa? ¿La encontraste en el departamento de los estúpidos? -las chicas que estaban detrás de el moreno se rieron con el comentario.

**Niños, en ese entonces yo vestía como un emo/punk/gotico.**

-¿Que?! -dijeron los gemelos al unisono.

-Si...Me veia bien de hecho, pero todas las pruebas de ello desaparecieron "misteriosamente".Continuando con la historia...

**La actitud de ese tipo me hizo enojar de inmediato. ¿Quien rayos se creía? Osea... me rompió el corazón y después aparece dos años después para joderme... la existencia. Pero yo habia encerrado mis emociones en una caja especial en mi corazón y no iba a dejar que salieran tan fácilmente. Yo era muy maduro.**

-Métete tus comentarios por el orto, Baruch.

-¿que que?! -respondió el moreno arrugando las cejas. Shanilla que estaba detrás de Spencer tomo el brazo del castaño.

-Vamonos de aquí, Spencer. -dijo jalando al castaño.

-Eres un imbécil Baruch, un idiota! -las chicas se reúnen al rededor del moreno el cual estaba en shock viendo en dirección a donde se había ido el castaño.

-No le hagas caso, es un tonto. Te llamo por un nombre tan horrible. -dicen las chicas tratando de animar al moreno.

**Ese mismo día lo encontré entre clases, sin el montón de fans locas que tenia al rededor. Sin querer me habia enterado que ahora se hacia llamar "Billy Joe Cobra", que era un cantante pop famoso en Europa y que habia ido a esa escuela porque quería ser un chico "normal".**

**Nada de eso me importaba ya que yo lo odiaba.**

-Hey...

-¿Que quieres? Baruch. -pregunta malhumorado el castaño.

-No me llames asi, Soy Billy, recuerda lo.

-No me interesa. -dice pasando de lado al moreno.

-¿No estas contento de verme de nuevo?

-¿Porque debería de estar contento de ver al idiota cobarde que me termino escribiéndome una nota?

-No lo se, quiza porque he sido la única persona que te ha hecho caso en toda tu vida?

-... -el castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Solo para que lo sepas ya cambie, tengo mejores gustos ahora y el "Baruch" que gustaba de ti ya no existe. Nunca podria tomarte en serio, eres tan...de mal gusto.

-¿Quien fue el que se declaro en primer lugar?! Fuiste tu el que me beso!

-Estaba aburrido y me pareció divertido jugar contigo... No te lo tomes a mal, pero solo fue un juego.

-... -el castaño agacha el rostro mientras sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, Billy conocia a Spencer y sabia que estaba llorando. Miro en todas direcciones, no habia nadie cerca. Se acerco al castaño pensando en las palabras para disculparse, pero antes de alcanzar a tocar al castaño este le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado al moreno. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo.

-Vete al diablo Cohen, no quiero saber mas de ti. -dicho esto el castaño hizo una seña obscena con el dedo medio y se fue.

**Niños, les dije que encerré mis sentimientos ¿cierto? Pero la verdad era que remotamente aun sentía algo por el idiota que me rompió el corazón. **

**Y aunque la violencia no es buena, no tienen ni idea de lo bien que se sintió darle ese golpe.**

**Después de eso nos encontramos mucho mas.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios.

Les tengo un nuevo capitulo de este fic (que sera largo pero tendra capitulos cortos)

Les recuerdo lo que esta en letras oscuras esta narrado por spencer y hay algunas partes que el cineasta no le cuenta a sus hijos, en este cap es algo de eso XD, espero que les guste.

**How i met Billy.**

-Niños, ¿Alguna vez les he dicho el peor error qu...?

-¿Casarte con una modelo? -interrumpió Steven.

-¿Casarte con una modelo que ni siquiera es linda? -siguió de inmediato Stan levantando la mano y chocando palmas con su hermano mientras dibujaban una sonrisa burlona.

-...Bueno hablemos de modelos lindas. -dijo el castaño poniendo las manos sobre su escritorio.

-No! -gritaron de inmediato los gemelos borrando la sonrisa burlona de antes.

-¿No? ¿Entonces les sigo contando de mi vida de estudiante? -los chicos se apresuraron a asentir. -Como les iba a decir.

**Niños, en mi vida he cometido muchos errores, eso es completamente normal ya que nadie es perfecto.Y no se atrevan a decirme lo contrario porque soy su padre y les estoy tratando de dar una lección!**

**Como les iba diciendo, en mi vida cometí muchos errores el primero de ellos fue... fue...**

Se encuentra Spencer de 14 años acostado en una cama, su rostro estaba sonrojado y unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro.

-Ngh... -se quejo apretando los labios, de inmediato sintió un suave toque en su rostro, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Baruch.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Me detengo?

-...N-no. -susurro, el castaño sintiendo los dedos del moreno secar las lagrimas en su rostro.

¿Como habían llegado a esa situación?Aun no tenia idea, solo estaban viendo una película de Steven Spielberg (o era acaso de stanley kubrick?)y de pronto el moreno empezó a besarlo y una cosa llevo a la otra.

El castaño apretó los parpados de nuevo cuando los movimientos se reanudaron, estaba asustado ya que era su primera vez, ademas dolía, no sabia que era lo que las personas gustaban de tener sexo. su cabeza estaba nublada con pensamientos ¿Lo estamos haciendo bien? ¿Cuando pasara el dolor? Dios ¿que tiene esto de bueno?! y las sensaciones eran extrañas, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y al mismo tiempo podía sentir como su piel se erizaba bajo el toque de los dedos de Baruch.

-¿Te duele?

-Ahh.. -¿que si le dolía? Sentía que iba a morir de dolor! (o quizá exageraba), tal vez era la inexperiencia de los dos los que los llevaba a hacerlo mas desastroso de lo que ya era. Y sentía ganas de gritarle que lo sacara y al mismo tiempo quería que no se alejara. Algo muy confuso en realidad.

Dejo de apretar las sabanas y llevo sus manos al rededor del cuello del moreno, pensando seriamente estrangularlo, sin embargo se abrazo con fuerza a Baruch.

-Esta bien, puedo soportarlo porque eres tu... -y sabia que había sonado como un masoquista al decir eso, solo llevaban siendo novios oficiales 4 días y ya estaban haciendo esas cosas.

-¿porque...? -escucho como un susurro ronco la voz del moreno.

"Porque te amo" pensó en decirlo pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, antes de darse cuenta los sonidos que salían de su boca no eran mas que cosas sin sentido, cosas vergonzosas que salían sin poder evitarlo y en un tono que no sabia que podía hacer.

Y el dolor se le olvidaba de a momentos, momentos en los cuales Baruch decía su nombre de esa manera tan intima susurrando a su oído, momentos en los cuales el moreno lo besaba, momentos en los cuales Spencer podía ver en los ojos de Cohen que sentía algo por él, algo muy fuerte que no podían explicar con palabras porque los dos eran malos hablando.

Cuanto amaba a ese chico... Cuanto amaba a ese tipo que lo era todo para él.

Spencer se dio cuenta, cuando estaba temblando debajo de el moreno que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Baruch.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Steven sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que ibas a decirnos? -dijo preocupado Stan.-Te quedaste callado de pronto.

-Ah, lo siento Steven. Lo siento Stanley... Estaba recordando, eso no importa mucho.

-¿Pero que era? -preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Dejen de hablar los dos al mismo tiempo, me recuerdan a las niñas del resplandor.

-Ven a jugar con nosotros, ven a jugar con nosotros Spencer. -dijeron al unisono los gemelos. -Para siempre!

-Hhahaha, no sé.. ¿Ya les dije que los amo por hacer eso? -pregunto el castaño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los chicos asintieron.

-No lo suficiente. -agregaron antes de reír junto con su padre.

[]-[]-[]

Alli el final del capitulo, espero que les guste y comenten.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ya que tenia este capitulo lo subo de una vez.

:)

Para Eve Neko y Ami Swagi (Ami, el otro era de antes de que le rompiera el corazon, perdon si no lo aclare)

Saluditos.

How I Met Billy.

**Niños, ustedes saben bien que tengo días favoritos en en el año. su cumpleaños por ejemplo, es uno de mis días favoritos porque ese día llegaron a mi vida o mejor dicho los pude conocer, porque ya habían llegado a mi vida antes. **

**Niños, desde siempre el día de brujas es de mis favoritos, no solo por las golosinas, sino porque ese día se me permitía ir por la calle disfrazado como alguno de los personajes de mis películas favoritas y nadie me decía nada, incluso a veces las personas me pedían que me tomara fotos con ellos porque amaban mi disfraz! **

**Esta de mas decir que algunas de esas personas presumen ahora que se tomaron una foto conmigo cuando no era famoso. **

**Volviendo a lo que iba a decirles... El día de brujas era mi favorito y el de mis 16 no fue la excepción.**

**Yo aun estaba molesto con el idiota de Baruch por ser un idiota comportándose como un idiota completamente idiota. **

-Cuanto amor... -dice con sarcasmo Stan.

-Que idiota, ese tipo es verdaderamente idiota y merece ser llamado así. -dice Steven con un puchero.

-Como les iba diciendo...

**Aun estaba molesto con Baruch y bueno, considerando la manera en la que me había tratado estaba en todo mi derecho de estar molesto. Después de el golpe que le di el evitaba ponerse en mi camino y yo también, pero en una escuela por mas grande que esta sea eventualmente terminamos topando nos con todo el mundo, aunque sea desagradable. **

**Esos días en la escuela reinaban algunos temas, en especial los de los eventos que la escuela estaba organizando. Algunos eventos deportivos que me tenían sin cuidado, el estúpido baile de invierno para el cual aun faltaba un mes pero que ya había empezado la campaña de "vote por tal para rey o reina del baile". Y el evento mas importante para mi, la fiesta de la noche de brujas.**

**Era un intento del director por hacer que todo el mundo se llevara bien, así que todos debían ir disfrazados incluso con pelucas y todo para que se mezclaran entre todos.**

-Prácticamente quería que todos se mezclaran sin saber quien era quien y convivieran, de ese formo los "grupos" no importarían y los que no tenían amigos podrían intentar hacerlos. -Dedujo Stan enarcando una ceja, el castaño movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Funciono! Todos nos divertimos mucho, pero pasaron un par de cosas extrañas...

-¿Hiciste cosas pervertidas con alguien? -pregunto con una gran sonrisa Steven ganándose una mirada extraña de su hermano y su padre.

-Nop... ¿Y quien te esta dando estas ideas Steven? -pregunto el cineasta viendo al menor de los gemelos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Stanley me pervierte... -dice señalando a su hermano, el susodicho mira a su hermano entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tu me perviertes a mi.

-Dios, que nadie los escuche diciendo eso o quedare como el peor padre del mundo. -el castaño se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano. -Saben que olviden lo, dejemos la platica sobre mi vida para después. Hablenme de ustedes.

-Somos adoptados, fin de la historia. -dicen al unisono.- Sigue tu.

-Ahhg... ¿De donde heredaron lo testarudos? -los dos chicos señalan al cineasta. -Cierto! Volviendo a la historia.

**La fiesta tenia buen ambiente, yo iba disfrazado de zombie y Shanilla iba disfrazada de una enfermera zombie que hacia juego con mi disfraz asi que íbamos genial. Rajeev estaba vestido de el mismo o algo así había dicho, ese día aprovecho que todos eramos "Iguales" e invito a bailar a la chica que lo traia loco.**

-Jajaja ¿yo? bailar con un perdedor como tu? Ni en tus sueños. -responde una chica rubia que iba vestida de princesa.

-Pero solo sera un baile!

-Mira fracasado la idea de permanecer cerca de ti por mas de dos minutos me asquea, me asquea tanto que preferiría que alguien vomitara sobre mi a estar cerca de ti. -dice con voz chillona la rubia.

**Niños, si lo sospecharon lo confirmo. Ella era Lolo Calorie, si aquella mujer que termino casada con Rajeev, una muestra clara de que nunca debes decir nunca! **

**Oh y de verdad alguien vomito sobre ella, eso nos enseña a tener cuidado en las cosas que decimos. Recuérdenlo niños.**

**Volviendo a la fiesta...**

-Tengo el corazón roto y la espalda... -dice Rajeev levantándose del suelo después de ser lanzado por el guardaespaldas de la rubia.

-Te lo tu no entiendes! -suspiro cansada Shanilla.

-Algún día me casare con ella, ya lo verán! -dice antes de correr hacia donde estaban las bebidas, toma un poco de ponche pero a su parecer tenia un terrible sabor así que le pone un poco de su mezcla especial.

**Chicos, recuerdan las vacaciones pasadas cuando fuimos a la casa del tío Rajeev que dijo que iba a preparar su bebida especial y todo el mundo salio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello?**

**Bueno, este es el porque de eso.**

**Sin saberlo todos en la fiesta tomamos de ese "Rajeev especial" y todos terminamos... no se como decirlo, es como estar ebrio pero son estarlo realmente. De pronto todos eran de verdad amigos!**

-Oye Wright! -dice entre lloriqueos el rubio mastodonte Kleet abrazando a Spencer. -¿Recuerdas el primer día que nos encontramos y te mande a la enfermería? De verdad lo siento!

-¿he? Esta bien, esta bien solo... no te recargues en mi.

-Y lamento haberme burlado de tus películas, en verdad me gustan! -dice el rubio llorando mas fuerte.

-... -El castaño busca con la mirada a su amiga, pero shanilla no estaba por ninguna parte y no podía quitarse de encima a ese tipo.

-Wright, deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión. -dice el rubio acercándose al castaño pero antes de que lo tocara alguien jalo a Spencer alejándolo de Kleet y llevándolo detrás del escenario.

-Whoo gracias por salvar... -y ni una palabra mas salio de su boca porque su salvador lo beso.

-Dios Wright eres tan... eres tan...

-¿he? -el castaño mira confundido a su salvador, el cual iba vestido de vampiro, un sensual vampiro.

-¿Que acaso no puedes cuidarte solo?!

-No. -responde el castaño pasando sus manos por el cuello contrario y atrayendo lo hacia el. -Cállate y besame.

-Ok~. -se acerca y se besan de nuevo.

[]-[]-[]-[]

-¿Y que paso después? -pregunta Steven inclinándose hacia delante.

-No sé, el efecto secundario del "Rajeev especial" es perdida de recuerdos. -dice el cineasta encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quien era entonces?! -vuelve a preguntar Steven.

-Perdida de recuerdos...

-Waaa! -Steven se levanta y sale de la oficina haciendo un berrinche descomunal. Spencer observa las cosas salir volando desde su oficina, suspira mientras ve a su otro hijo que lo veía fijamente.

-Era Billy. ¿verdad?

-Si,, pero no se lo digas a tu hermano. De verdad que no recuerdo nada mas, pero había cosas de Baruch que aun no había olvidado, como sus besos...

-Demasiado información... -susurra Stan acostándose en el sillón

Y los dos esperaron a que Steven terminara de hacer un berrinche y regresara.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola criaturitas de odin.

Estaba dibujando a Stan y Steven, con el cabello pintado de color pastel como lo tiene, pero no se como mostrárselos XD (ademas de que dibujo horrible).

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios.

**AntoRodriguez7,** muchas gracias por comentar! :) me emociona (mucho) que te guste mi historia. Saluditos.

**Eve Neko:** Gracias por comentar. ¿Steven es tu favorito? porque? XD Yo los amo a los dos. Saludos.

**Ami Swagi**, gracias por comentar. uwu ya la continuacion. Saluditos.

**How i met Billy.**

-Niños, alguna ves les he preguntado por la persona que les gusta? Me da curiosidad!

-¿Que tienen que ver esto con la historia? -pregunta Steven después de terminar su berrinche.

-Pues algo en realidad. -responde el castaño recargando su rostro en su mano. -Ya he hablado mucho de mi y quiero escuchar algo sobre ustedes. ¿Hay alguien que les guste?

-A mi gusta Stanley. -dice Steven picando la mejilla de su hermano con el dedo.

-Déjame en paz... -susurra Stan alejando la mano de Steven.

-¡¿Qu-que hay de ti Stanley? -pregunta el castaño entrecerrando los ojos, estaba acostumbrado a que sus hijos dijeran cosas raras así que ya no los tomaba tan enserio cuando decían esas cosas.

-A mi me gusta Elizabeth. -responde Stan viendo a su padre, Steven se levanta dramáticamente del sillón y se va a la esquina mas alejada de la oficina.

-Te odio! definitivamente te odio Stanley Theodore Augustus Jace Sergent Stephanie Wright! -grita Steven cubriéndose el rostro, el castaño simplemente observa la escena conteniendo la risa.

-Dico questo perché ti amo, Steven Alessandro Christoph Yoel Laurence Elizabeth Wright! -dice yendo hacia su hermano y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-I miei figli sono pazzi. -dice el castaño suspirando y los gemelos lo ven de inmediato.

-No estamos locos. -dicen al unisono. -¿Tomaste antidepresivos durante el embarazo acaso?

-Si, por eso los dos salieron asi de...

-Hermosos -dice Steven.

-Perfectos -agrega Stan chocando las palmas con su hermano, el cineasta no puede evitar reír y asentir con la cabeza.

-Claro, claro. -Los gemelos regresan al sillón.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Que tenia que ver una cosa con otra?

-Cierto! Bueno.

**Niños, cuando uno esta enamorado trata de todas las formas posibles captar la atención de la persona que les gusta a toda costa.**

**Están los románticos empedernidos como su tío Rajeev, que con detalles y extravagantes acciones tratan de ganarse la atención de la persona amada...Aunque terminen siendo arrojados por los guardaespaldas de dicha persona y con algunos huesos rotos, eso parece no importarles porque tienen fe de que al final de cuentas tendrán un final feliz con dicha persona. **

**Los detallistas están en la categoría de los románticos empedernidos pero estos tratan, en la mayoría de los casos, de ser discretos y eso se agradece.**

**El corazón de las personas no se gana con objetos caros, se trata mas de lo que la persona pone en cada gesto, cada palabra o en cada acción que hace para contigo. La mayoría de las personas solo busca estabilidad emocional, sentirse protegido con alguien y saber que en algún momento también podrás proteger a ese alguien especial... Esto mismo es, en mucho de los casos, el detonante incorrecto para que una persona se haga dependiente de un sentimiento que es solo superficial. **

**El amor y la dependencia no van de la mano como muchos creerían, quien te ama no te lastima tampoco. Pero cuando eres joven y estúpido eres... pues estúpido.**

**La razón por la que les preguntaba antes si alguien les gustaba es por esto. ¿Como tratas de llamar la atención de la persona que te gusta?**

**Como ya lo dije están los románticos y detallistas...Y luego del otro lado tenemos a los inmaduros. Esas personas que te molestan para que los voltees a ver aunque sea con odio, o con miedo o lo que sea pero que sepas que están allí.**

**Bueno Billy era uno de eso cuando íbamos en secundaria. Sus fans se la pasaban molestándome sin razón aparente, aunque no tarde mucho en descubrir que era el quien las mandaba. Años después el mismo me lo dijo...**

_Están Spencer y Billy en un balcón de un lujoso departamento en Inglaterra, ambos visten traje elegante aunque el del moreno es mas llamativo que el del cineasta. Los dos se mueven despacio al son de "Demons" mientras que Billy canta la canción al oído del castaño._

_-When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get to close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_-Ya basta... -susurra Spencer alejándose pero Billy lo toma del brazo y lo jala de nuevo hacia el._

_-Escucha, se que te he hecho demasiado daño antes... Fui un idiota, de verdad lo siento y lo reconozco. Lo de la secundaria, se que pensaste que no me importaba pero fui un idiota y hice que te molestaran todo el tiempo._

_-¿Tu mandabas a las chicas?_

_-Si... y lo siento._

_-¿porque...?_

_-Porque si estabas molesto, nadie vería todo esto. -dice moviendo la cabeza en dirección al cineasta. -todas esas cosas buenas que tienes._

_-Es la excusa mas estúpida que he escuchado. _

_-Todas las estupideces que he hecho, han sido por ti..._

_-Billy... -dice tomando el rostro del cantante y sonriendo le antes de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna._

_-Ugh!_

**Pero ya llegaremos a eso niños...**

**Volviendo a la secundaria.**

**El baile de invierno estaba cerca y yo no planeaba ir, pero ahora con las constantes burlas de Billy me vi casi en la obligación de pedirle a una chica que fuera conmigo al baile.**

-Hey Wright. Seguramente no iras al baile.

-Deja de hablarme... -dice abriendo su casillero.

-Apuesto que eres tan cobarde que no puedes ni invitar a una chica al baile.

-... -el castaño cierra su casillero y mira con enfado al moreno, no le gustaba el tono en el que le hablaba.

-Hagamos una apuesta entonces...

-¿y que ganaría yo con eso?

-si ganas, me iré de la escuela y nunca nos volveremos a ver. Pero si yo gano tu harás algo que yo quiera.

-Bien! -eso le emocionaba y a la vez no.

-Entonces pregúntale a alguna. -Spencer miro a su alrededor, no había ni una chica cerca mas que una pelirroja que estaba abriendo su casillero. El castaño se acerco a ella.

-Hey Mallory. -dice el castaño saludando a la pelirroja.

-Hola. -saluda la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

-Me preguntaba si... si podrías ir con migo al baile?

-Ah...No. No gracias.

-¿he? -Billy estaba cerca escuchando suelta una carcajada.

-Tu no eres mi tipo, ni lo seras. Lo siento. -dicho esto la pelirroja se alejo corriendo de el lugar.

-...

-Eso significa que yo gano. ¿no? -dice el moreno acercándose al castaño.

-¿Que demonios quieres?

-Mm... ¿Que cosa pediré? -dice poniéndose la mano en la barbilla como si de es forma fuese mas fácil pensar. -Lo tengo! Ven al baile conmigo como tu pareja.

-...

**Niños, yo también pensé que ese idiota estaba bromeando.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola criaturas de odin.

Les traigo el nuevo capitulo.

Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios Eve Neko. Omg, no lo sé XD voy a pensarlo.

AntoRodriguez7, gracias por había pensado lo de Billy, aunque si sabia lo de que su nombre es de origen judío. Suena muy interesante lo que dices y no había pensado en eso (que parece italiano americano) Tienes toda la razón :) No quiero copiarte pero tengo tentación XD (Mitad holandés, suena muy sensual) Bueno, saludos.

Ami Swagi, gracias por comentar. Pues hice una versión anime de como se vería (según mis nervios)Busca mi DA Akihara-noiz.

Saludos.

Oh, si en Akihara-noiz tengo un dibujo de los gemelos. (Mi hermanita lo coloreo, es un amor) Ah, pero si lo buscan de una vez les digo que dibujo del nabo así que no están bonitos, pero están hechos con amor

Que mas... Bueno les dejo el cap.

_**How I Met Billy.**_

**Niños, a mis 16 años fui invitado a un aburrido baile de invierno. Shanilla se apiado de mi y me invito a ir con ella y hubiese estado encantado de ir con ella... Sin embargo el idiota de Baruch me había invitado antes.**

**Mejor dicho "invitado" ya saben, prácticamente me estaba obligando a ir con él.**

**Al principio pensé que era una broma, pues había pasado toda la semana escuchando a las chicas de toda la escuela pedirle a Baruch que fuera con ellas al baile. Pero al parecer él se encargo de rechazar a todas y cada una de ellas, después fue hacia mi y sabiéndolo lo poco tolerante que era con él en ese entonces me reto a invitar a una chica la cual me rechazo rotundamente y de esa manera fui obligado a ir con él.**

**¿Hasta aquí lo han entendido?**

-¿Que Billy es un idiota?-dice Steven acercando su mano a su hermano pero este se aleja.

-¿Que eres un masoquista? -susurra Stan alejándose de la mano de su hermano.

-Al parecer van entendiendo... Y Steven deja a tu hermano en paz. Se que tienes a tu mascota en la mano. Es mas, dámela. -dice estirando la mano hacia su hijo el cual le da a un ratón de color blanco

-A la grande le puse cuca... y era solo una broma. ¿Verdad Stan? -Dice viendo a su hermano, Stan le manda un beso. -Papá dile algo a Stan! -chilla volteando el rostro hacia el cineasta el cual le manda un beso tambié menor de los gemelos se cubre el rostro. -Me siento amado...

-Estará en su mundo por un rato, así que sigue con la historia. -dice Stan recargando su rostro en su mano y el codo en la recargadera del sillón.

-Bien...

**Naturalmente pensé que se trataba de una broma ya que yo no confiaba nada en Baruch, pero aun así estaba algo preocupado. Siempre podía ir al estúpido baile y después permanecer cerca de Shanilla y Rajeev en caso de que al señorito "Soy el mas fantástico hombre sobre la tierra" se le ocurriera dejarme botado ya sea en mi casa al no pasar por mi o en el baile.**

**Sin embargo cuando el día llego, Billy se presento en mi casa a la hora acordada... en una limusina. Mi madre fue la que le abrió la puerta.**

-Oh! pero que encantador muchacho!

-Buenas noches señora Wright ¿Spencer esta listo? -pregunta el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, no lo sé. No parecía muy emocionado de querer ir al baile.

-... -La sonrisa del cantante disminuye un poco.

-¿Van a pasar por las chicas después?

-Ah, si... claro. -la mirada de Billy se desvia hasta la escalera donde bajaba perezoso el castaño.

-Spencer, tu amigo esta aquí.

-Ya lo note. -dice pasando a un lado de su madre y el moreno.

-Un gusto conocerla señora Wright. -dice como despedida Billy antes de ir tras Spencer.

-Cuídate mucho Spencer, diviértanse! -dice Jane despidiéndose de su hijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Spencer que había estado caminando frente al cantante se detuvo al estar en la acera, levanto la vista hacia donde estaba la limusina. Entrecerró la mirada antes de voltearse hacia donde estaba el moreno.

-¿Es una broma acaso? -dijo haciendo una seña hacia la limusina.

-¿Lo de la limusina? No, soy famoso y tengo clase. ¿Que tiene de malo llegar en una limusina?

-Bueno nos vemos allá. -el castaño no alcanzo a dar ni un paso cuando el moreno lo tomo del brazo. -No me toques.

-Calma bro, ¿puedes al menos tratar de no ser tan amargado por una noche? -pregunto Billy sin soltarle el brazo, Spencer lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿De quien crees que es la culpa de que sea amargado? Idiota!" quiso decirle, sin embargo solo se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento algo brusco.

-Solo por hoy fingiré que no me desagrada tu presencia. -Musito el castaño y vio al moreno encogerse de hombros.

-Bien. -fue la única respuesta del cantante, Spencer no lo vio bien pero le pareció que por un segundo una mueca de dolor cambio la expresión del moreno.

Spencer se dejo guiar hacia le interior de la limusina, era la primera vez que estaba en una y era algo genial en realidad. La compañía ayudaba en eso y a la vez no. Estaba algo confuso con lo que sentía respecto a Billy, a momentos quería no verlo nunca mas y otros tenia esa extraña necesidad de hablarle o de al menos de verlo.

-Te ves mejor así. -escucho la voz del moreno y volteo a verlo.

-¿he?

-Ya sabes...Sin todas esas cosas Punk y sin esa chaqueta con un montón de cintos y cosas. Y definitivamente te ves mejor con el cabello castaño.

**Niños, quizá olvide mencionar que cuando era Punk/emo/gótico tenia el cabello teñido de color rojo. No completamente solo unos cuantos mechones porque...**

-Se te termino el tinte. -dice Stan con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, de hecho así fue. Siguiendo con la historia.

**Realmente me sorprendí de escucharlo decir eso, sobre todo porque desde que Baruch se convirtió en Billy Joe Cobra no hacia nada mas que creer que él era lo mas hermoso sobre toda la tierra. Y bueno, que alguien tan narcisista como lo era Billy te dijera que te ves bien de alguna manera u otra es algo espectacular.**

-Deja de verme. -dice mal humorado el castaño, Billy se ríe antes de ver por la ventana.

-Dices que no te vea pero tu no dejas de verme. ¿Acaso te gusto?

-Si... ¿Era lo que querías oír?

-...Si.

Los dos se mantienen en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela, Spencer se apresuro a bajar ya que había visto a Shanilla y fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Wow Spencer te ves tan... Wow.

-Grazie, bella ragazza. -responde inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, la muchacha suelta una risita. -¿Y Rajeev?

-Ah, buscando a Calorie...Para variar. ¿Con quien viniste Spencer? Si no tienes pareja aun podemos...

-El es mi pareja -Interrumpió el moreno interponiéndose entre ambos.

**Niños, recuerdo el segundo día de cuando Baruch y yo nos hicimos novios, cuando tenia 14. Un día casualmente le pregunte.**

**¿Eres celoso?**

**Y el respondió de manera despreocupada. "Pff, claro que no!"**

**Niños, era mentira. **

[]-[]-[]

Alli el final del capitulo.

#Rojo sensual. XD

#Tipico, se te termina el tinte.

Saludos~

.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola criaturitas de odin.

Ya empieza el drama! (mas drama) (Pero no digan que es como la rosa de Guadalupe, porque eso no es genial :( es malo)

Hice un gif de los gemelos chocando palmas, es la primera vez que hago uno asi que espero que les guste. Esta en Akihara-noiz :)

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios.

**AntoRodriguez7,** muchas gracias por comentar! también gracias por dejarme usar tu idea, crédito para ti desde luego.

A**mi Swagi**, Gracias por comentar. uwu espero que te gusten mis dibujitos, saluditos.

**Eve Neko**: gracias por comentar. Y gracias por decirme, no había notado que lo escribí mal a veces por las prisas se me olvida checarlo XD ya la continuación. Saludos.

**Lorena Matsuoka:** Gracias por comentar, a mi también me da flojera meterme a veces, pero tengo que hacerlo para actualizar XD. Saludos.

adorabro: Gracias por comentar.

Bueno, les dejo el capitulo. Aclarando antes que nada que la idea de que Billy es holandés (y mitad italiano) es gracias a AntoRodriguez7.

**How i met Billy.**

**Niños, las personas muchas veces piensan que el pasado es mejor porque ya lo conocen. Lo que da miedo es lo desconocido, aquello que no sabemos como el futuro.**

**Es por eso que muchas veces las personas se quedan aferradas al pasado, pero ahora les digo, queridos míos... Eso es un error.**

**El pasado sólo es una historia que nos contamos a nosotros mismos.**

**Así que, niños. ¿Por que les estoy diciendo esto?**

**Porque a partir de aquí empieza lo dramático de la historia. Y quiero dejar claro que todo esto ya lo supere y que espero que de alguna forma al decírselos a ustedes, pueda evitar que cometan los errores que yo cometí.**

**Cuando acepte ir con Billy al baile, nunca pensé que pasaría lo que paso... Todo iba de lo mas normal, después de alejarme de Shanilla entramos al gimnasio, donde estaba una banda rara tocando canciones anticuadas para bailar.**

**Billy se mantuvo cerca de mi todo el tiempo, incluso el muy idiota me obligo a bailar.**

**Lo pise un par de veces a propósito, sin embargo el se mantuvo imperturbable a todo momento.**

-¿Quieres alejarte un poco? Estas demasiado cerca. -gruño el castaño tratando de alejar al moreno, pero las manos del cantante se aferraron mas a la cadera de Spencer.

-Esta bien, es una canción lenta después de todo. -le susurro al oído.

-No me importa si es una canción lenta, todos nos están viendo y es molesto. -dejo de moverse para ver si así el moreno se alejaba, sin embargo Billy se detuvo también recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Spencer.

La mirada del castaño dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, muchas de las fans de Billy parecían querer matarlo con la mirada, otros tanto susurraban cosas entre ellos mientras veían en su dirección. Spencer sabia que no hablaban de Billy. Por un momento pensó.

"Me gustaría regresar al pasado, cuando Baruch no llamaba tanto la atención"

¿porque pensaba eso? Fácil, en ese momento el moreno no era tan egolatra, no le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de él y sobre todo solo tenia ojos para Spencer. Y eso lo hacia extrañar el pasado, quería regresar el tiempo aun si sabia que eso era imposible, no había manera de que se enamorara de el Baruch que ahora lo abrazaba y le susurraba al oído.

-...jou.

-¿he? -Había estado pensando tanto tiempo que quería regresar al pasado que no había notado que Billy estaba hablando.

-ik hou van jou. -dijo el moreno levantando el rostro del hombro de Spencer, conectando sus miradas.

-...?! -El castaño parpadeo confundido y negó con la cabeza, no sabia que había dicho.

-... -Billy entrecerró los ojos, parecía que iba a decir a decir algo pero en ese momento el anuncio del rey y la reina del baile llamo la atención de todos.

**Las chicas alejaron a Billy y yo me fui con Shanilla y con Rajeev, el cual lloraba dramáticamente por haber sido rechazado por Lolo de nuevo. Me serví algo de ponche y busque con la mirada a Billy, el estaba rodeado de chicas, pero al ser mas alto que ellas lograba ver hacia mi dirección.**

**Parecía que había algo que quería decirme, pero me mantuve lejos porque en ese momento anunciaron que el elegido rey del baile era él. **

**Billy subió al escenario y recibió la corona de rey, por un momento pensé que nos vería a todos desde arriba como creyéndose de verdad alguien de la realeza. Sin embargo por alguna razón sus ojos se mantenían fijos en mi, como si tratara de decirme algo.**

**Trate de descifrar que era lo que quería decirme...hasta que escuche mi nombre dicho por el micrófono. La reina del baile es Spencer Wright.**

**El sonido de las risas de todos taladro en mis oídos, no eran solo risas, también cosas como "ve a recibir tu corona y tu maquillaje, marica" y otro montón de cosas.**

**Lo peor de todo, en ese momento...Fue que cuando voltee el rostro hacia Billy el también se estaba riendo.**

Ah...Asi que por esto querías que viniera contigo.

-... -El castaño se gira de inmediato y va hacia la salida. Billy baja del escenario y va tras el.

**Niños, recuerdo como me sentí en esa ocasión. Era como si tuviera algo clavado en el pecho, luchaba contra las ganas de querer llorar. Porque en mi cabeza aun pensaba, que podía soportar que todo el mundo se burlara de mi...Pero no podía soportar si era Billy quien lo hacia. **

-Espera! Spencer, por favor espera! -dice el moreno corriendo mas rápido para alcanzar al castaño.

-Aléjate de mi, idiota! -Dice sin voltear atrás, pero es detenido por Billy que lo toma del brazo.

-¿Podrías al menos dejar que te...?

-¿Que vas a decirme?! ¡¿Que vas a inventarme ahora?! Billy.

-¿Porqué estas tan enojado?!

-¿Eres idiota acaso?! Tu planeaste todo ¿verdad?! Por eso querías venir conmigo, para humillarme de ese modo junto con tus malditas seguidoras!

-...Si. -parecía que quería decir algo mas, pero Spencer hablo antes.

-Vete al diablo Baruch. -Gruño soltándose del agarre del moreno, pero este lo sujeto de nuevo.

-Deja de llamarme así! Yo no soy mas ese tipo. ¿Podrías solo olvidarlo?

-Eres tu!

-No lo soy... No soy mas ese idiota que te amaba sin razón alguna.

-Eres un idiota! No hay posibilidad de que me olvide de como eras antes, Baruch era todo para mi y tu... tu solo eres lo peor de él, devuélveme a Baruch, al que amaba comer mantequilla de mani, odiaba las duchas frías, el que solo cantaba para mi y me mostraba esa sonrisa sincera, devuélveme al Baruch que amo! Al que me hacia sentir especial y no como una mierda.

-Jajaja Spencer... No puedo volver a hacer eso, porque nunca fui realmente yo. Estuviste enamorado de alguien que no existe. Este siempre he sido yo.

-...todo fue mentira...?

-Si... -Y Spencer recordó las veces que el moreno le dijo que lo amaba. ¿Eso era mentira también?

-Devuélveme a Baruch... -pidió. -Solo...quiero a Baruch de regreso. -susurro y sintió un jalón de su brazo y luego los labios del moreno contra los suyos.

-Cállate, solo...cállate. -lo escucho susurrar antes de sentir de nuevo como sus labios se unían. Incluso la manera ruda en la que lo besaba no era igual que hace dos años, no había pasado nada fuera de lo común. Se habían burlado de él desde hace años, incluso le hacían bullying todo el tiempo. Sin embargo ahora se sentía desecho.

Billy dejo de besarlo cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Spencer estaba llorando. Nunca lo había visto poner esa expresión de dolor.

-¿Cuantas veces...tienes que romper mi corazón para estar conforme...? -pregunto el castaño entre sollozos. Los ojos del cantante se abrieron como platos, un dolor se expandía en su pecho.

-Spencer yo...

-Te odio, te odio!

-...?! -después de eso el castaño salio corriendo, sin importarle ya quien lo viera llorar. El moreno se mantuvo parado en el mismo sitio mientras veía el lugar por donde había desaparecido el castaño, salio del shock cuando sintió algo tibio recorrer le las mejillas. Estaba llorando.

-No, yo... no quería que pusieras esa expresión.

**Niños, ese día hice algo verdaderamente estúpido. **

**No fue que Billy hubiese hecho algo malo... Eran muchos factores en realidad, el abandono de mis padres, mi sentimiento de inferioridad, las constantes burlas, los acosos, la soledad y el que la "persona" que estaba esperando que me sacara del lugar oscuro en el que estaba hubiera desaparecido, o mejor dicho, nunca hubiese existido...**

**El pensar que lo que me hacia feliz había sido una mentira y que nunca podría encontrar algo verdadero.**

**Niños, la soledad y la adolescencia es la peor combinación. Por eso, si tienen algo que decirme díganme lo ahora o en cualquier momento. **

-Nadie me hace bullying y no es como si fuese a dejar que le hagan algo a Steven. -dijo Stan abrazándose las rodillas al igual que su hermano.

-Pero...¿que hiciste...? Papá. -pregunto Steven encogiéndose de hombros. El cineasta sonrió y miro disimuladamente sus muñecas.

-Algo muuy estúpido. Es tarde. así que sigamos mañana ¿Esta bien? -se levanto de la silla y fue hacia los gemelos les dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación.

Mientras estaba cepilandose los dientes volvió a ver su muñeca y un recuerdo de hace años volvió a su mente.

_Spencer y Billy, ambos de 18 estaban parados frente a un espejo. El cantante tenia los ojos cerrados y el cineasta acomodaba su camisa nueva con cuidado._

_-¿Que quieres comer? Billy, estoy hablándote. -dice el castaño picando la mejilla del cantante el cual dormitaba mientras sostenía su cepillo de dientes._

_-ik ben slaperig..._

_-¿Que? Sabes que no entiendo cuando hablas asi._

_-Tengo sueño... _

_-Entonces vuelve a la cama. -dice el castaño apretando la mejilla del cantante, Billy abre los ojos y toma la mano del castaño. Con cuidado la acaricia con el rostro y deposita un ligero beso en la marca ligeramente blanca en la piel de la muñeca del cineasta._

_-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido... -el castaño suspiro viendo como los besos del moreno subían desde su muñeca hasta su brazo._

_-Nunca volveré a hacer algo así de estúpido. No te limpies en mi camisa! _

No pudo evitar reír ante ese recuerdo, después fue a su cama y se acostó.

-Me siento algo solo... -susurro antes de cerrar los ojos, los gemelos entraron a la habitación y se arrojaron a la cama.

-Esta lloviendo y tenemos miedo a las tormentas. -dijeron al unisono, era una gran mentira. Ellos no le tenían miedo a las tormentas y ni siquiera estaba lloviendo. Aun así el castaño sonrió y les hizo espacio en la cama.


	8. Chapter 8

Este capitulo es sobre una mañana despues del capitulo anterior. Spencer no cuenta nada aqui asi que si no quieren leerlo pueden saltarlo.

Solo habla de como se comporta Stan y Steven cuando estan enojados o algo asi XD. Dicen mas cosas sobre los gustos de los gemelos. Y aparece alguien que va a aparecer en la historia.

[Mañana familiar]

Cuando el cineasta se despertó no encontró rastros de los gemelos, tenia ganas de quedarse otro poco mas en la cama pero escucho ruidos provenientes de la sala. Bajo las escaleras mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba, había dormido muy bien esa noche.

Encontró al menor de sus hijos apretando los botones de su nuevo videojuego violentamente mientras fruncía el ceño al errar todas las notas de la guitarra.

-Buenos días... ¿Steven? ¿Donde esta tu hermano?

-Salio. -respondió el menor presionando mas fuerte los botones.

-¿Pasa algo...? ¿Porque quieres matar a tu videojuego? -preguntó el cineasta sentándose en el sillón continuo al que estaba Steven. -¿Y bien?

-No paso nada...Stanley fue con su novia. Así que... vayamos a comer crepas y no lo invitemos!

-Bueno eso parece una buena idea, vayamos entonces. Ah, pero tenemos que avisarle a Stan. Llámalo.

-Bien. -dijo de mala gana dejando el videojuego y tomando su celular marcando el numero de su hermano. -Oye idiota, Papá y yo iremos a comer crepas y no estas invitado por ser un idiota. -Dice con un puchero y luego cuelga.

-¿Estas seguro que no paso nada? -pregunto el cineasta el cual no sabia si reír por las acciones de su hijo o ponerse serio.

-Waa! Esta marcando de regreso! -le da el celular al castaño. -Contesta tu, iré a cambiarme!

-Si quieres... ¿Stan? Buenos días.

-¿Marque mal el numero? -escucho preguntar a su hijo.

-No, este es el teléfono de tu hermano. El fue a cambiarse.¿Que pasa? Esta enojado por alguna razón.

-Mm...No lo sé. ¿Que te dijo?

-Nada, bueno dijo que habías salido con tu novia. ¿Eso es cierto?

-No. Ella dijo, me voy a casar contigo y yo le dije "Pero yo no te amo, amo a mi futbol". Entonces me golpeo en la cara y se fue.

-¿Y estas bien?! ¿Donde estas? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? -pregunto preocupado el cineasta viendo a Steven regresar.

-No. En realidad estoy entrenando justo ahora. Así que los veo en el lugar de las crepas. Adiós.

-Ok... -colgó y le regreso el teléfono a su hijo. -Vamos entonces.

Las crepas no era el desayuno preferido del castaño, sin embargo sus hijos amaban comer ese tipo de cosas dulces y no podía negarse a ir con ellos si querían desayunar algo dulce. Pidió un café negro para él y las crepas para sus hijos. Mientras esperaban alguien se acerco a su mesa.

-¿Spencer? ¿Spencer Wright? -la mirada del cineasta subió desde su tablet hasta la persona que le hablaba. -¿Te acuerdas de mi? -pregunto con una gran sonrisa el hombre.

-¿Jonah? -El castaño se levanto de un salto. -Vaya, cuanto tiempo!

-Lo sé, he estado... ya sabes, ocupado. Te extrañe mucho! -dijo antes de abrazar al cineasta.

-Si bueno... ¿Yo también? -susurro incomodo por el abrazo.

-¿Sera el destino que quiere que estemos juntos?! -pregunto Jonah y escucho al menor carraspear -¿Mm? ¿quien es ese encantador muchachito? -Spencer aprovecho para alejarse de Jonah.

-El es mi hijo. Steven, el es Jonah Tyler Taylor.

-Un gusto... -dijeron al mismo tiempo en el tono mas neutral que podían hacer.

-Volviendo a lo que estada diciéndote. -dijo Jonah regresando su mirada al castaño. -Te ves muy bien.

-¿En serio? dile eso a las personas con las que trabajo, aparentemente me veo mal y por eso me obligan a tomar vacaciones.

-Pero eso también es bueno! Así puedes pasar tiempo con tu adorable hijo! -dijo con una gran son risa el cantante y de pronto dio un ligero paso hacia el frente, alguien lo había golpeado desde la espalda. Se volteo hacia la persona que lo había golpeado.

-Ahh, disculpa mi torpeza. -Spencer reconoció la voz de su hijo de inmediato, aunque no podía verlo porque Jonah estaba en medio.

-No te preocupes. Debes tener cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien con eso. Deberías cambiar tus lentes oscuros si no puedes ver. -dijo Jonah señalando los lentes oscuros que tenia Stanley.

-Ah, el es mi otro hijo. Stanley.

-Aléjate de él. -susurro Stan al cantante.

-¿De quien? -pregunto Jonah entrecerrando los ojos.

-De ambos, son míos.

-Jajaja. Me pregunto de quien heredo lo posesivo. -dijo Jonah riendo y viendo por en sima de su hombro al cineasta. -Bueno, me retiro. Otro día salgamos Spencer. -se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y se alejo.

-¿Que demonios te paso?! -pregunto el cineasta viendo al mayor de sus hijos. Stanley estaba con la ropa llena de polvo y pasto, tenia unas marcas rojas en la cara (que seguramente serian moretones al día siguiente), estaba despeinado y al parecer acalorado también. Se quito los lentes negros dejando ver un pequeño corte debajo de la ceja, lo cual alerto más a su hermano y a su padre.

-Estaba jugando Americano. -fue la simple respuesta de Stanley antes de tomar asiento junto a su hermano.

-¿Que acaso no tenias casco? -preguntaron al unisono el cineasta y el menor de los gemelos.

-Si. -dijo mostrando el casco que tenia (con el que había golpeado a Jonah). -Pero salio volando cuando hicieron una captura al quarterback"... ¿Que hay de desayunar?

-Pedí crepas pero... ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? ¿Ya te revisaron? -Spencer luchaba contra sus ganas de tomar a su hijo y salir corriendo hacia el hospital mas cercano. Sabia cuanto amaba Stanley jugar Futbol así que no podía decirle "El futbol americano es peligroso deja el equipo ahora mismo antes de que te pase algo grave!"

-Estoy bien. -respondió Stan con una pequeña risa. -Te preocupas demasiado papá.

-Obviamente me preocupo, eres mi hijo... ¿Porque no intentas con Soccer? -Es menos peligroso, alli solo fingen caer. quiso agregar el cineasta.

-Estoy en el equipo de soccer de la escuela, pero estamos suspendidos. ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ah, cierto. -Miro a Steven el cual se había mantenido inesperadamente callado por un rato. -¿Pasa algo Steven?

-Nada... Es solo que no soporto que el mejor atractivo de Stanley se este perdiendo solo porque al muy idiota le gustan los deportes. -dijo con un puchero, la mesera llego con su pedido pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza.

-¿El mejor atractivo? -pregunto Spencer tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Su rostro! es un pecado lastimar ese rostro! -Dijo Steven picando la mejilla de Stan, el cual comía despreocupado.

-Bueno, tu hermano no se fija tanto en su físico. El no es tan vanidoso, supongo.

-Pero... -Steven picoteo su crepa.

-Steven. -Stanley llamo la atención de hermano. -Tu rostro es hermoso, porque se parece al mio. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Spencer se froto el entrecejo.

-Olvida lo que dije. -dijo de inmediato el cineasta.

-Por cierto padre. ¿De donde conocías al idiota de Jonah Tyler Taylor? -pregunto Stan cuando su hermano empezó a comerse su crepa.

-Ah, de hace muchos años. estaba por llegar a eso en la historia, les contare al llegar a casa.

-No me gusta que este cerca de ti.

-Ya lo note.

Su hijo a veces era muy celoso. (por no decir sobreprotector)

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Si leiste este capitulo comenta. "De donde heredo lo posesivo?" XD naa es broma. solo diganme si les gusto saber mas de como se tratan estos niños.

Se dicen "idiota" pero se aman, creo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola criaturas de odin.

Les traigo el nuevo capitulo.

Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios Eve Neko. Vaya y yo pensaba que yo era dramática! Gracias por comentar, saludos.

AntoRodriguez7, gracias por alegra que te guste mi Fic, eso me hace feliz :) Saludos ~

Ami Swagi, gracias por comentar y gracias por ver los dibujitos. :) Saludos desde México(?)

ZeroxFull, Hola! gracias por comentar. no tienes porque cortarte las venas, ya actualizo. XD HIMYM es genial! Saludos.

**How I Met Billy.**

Steven estaba tratando de quitarle la envoltura a una bandita adhesiva mientras su hermano estaba sentado en el sillón viéndolo fijamente. ¿Como eso podría ser tan difícil? quizá solo lo ponía nervioso la mirada de Stanley. Cuando por fin lo logro la pego con cuidado en el rostro de Stan, había escogido una de color azul y ese color hacia resaltar el color aguamarina/verdoso en el ojo de su hermano.

-Tu ojo derecho es de color diferente. -susurro Steven viendo fijamente el ojo de Stan.

-¿En serio? Por la bandita azul.

-¿Como te verías si tuvieras los ojos cobalto?! o Verdes o añil, o turquesa. ¿Que tal si fueran ocre?! Anotare todo para que te pruebes los lentes de contacto!

-Has lo que quieras. Pero, tu te verías bien con cualquiera de esos siéntate aquí un momento. -dice indicando sus piernas.

-Jajajaja...No. -Steven pone una cara seria mientras ve entrar a su padre.

-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunta el castaño entrando a la oficina y yendo a su escritorio.

-Le estaba poniendo una bandita a Stanley.. -dice Steven en un tono cantarin.

-Oh es azul.

-Azul sensual. -dicen los tres al mismo tiempo. El cineasta sonríe mientras se sienta, Steven se sienta en el sillón viendo a su padre.

-No te secaste el cabello.

-No creas que con eso me despistaras y harás que se me olvide lo que ibas a decirnos de Jonah Tyler Taylor.

-Es cierto! quiero seguir escuchando de tu vida! -Steven entrecerró los ojos como su hermano.

-Bien... ¿En que iba?

-En que hiciste una estupidez. -dijeron al unisono los gemelos.

-Cierto...

**Niños, en el inicio de la primavera de mis 16 corría un rumor en la escuela. Al parecer todos decían que yo había tratado de suicidarme porque Billy me había rechazado en el baile de invierno.**

**Muchas chicas rechazadas (no solo por Billy) me decían cosas como "estamos contigo, se fuerte" Y yo no tenia ni idea de que demonios querían decirme con eso. **

**Mis padres empezaron a tener esa mirada de decepción cada vez que me veían y la verdad era que a mi ya me había dejado de importar lo que pensaran de mi. Después de la estupidez que hice me mandaron un tiempo con un psicólogo que en realidad no me ayudo de mucho. **

**Ese charlatán le dijo a mis padres que si yo cambiaba mi manera de vestir volvería a ser "un chico normal". Aunque cada vez que me decían "solo queremos que seas un chico normal, Spencer."**

**Bueno yo me molestaba... ¿Que demonios era ser "normal"? y ¿Porque demonios ahora se comportan como si les importara? Era lo que me preguntaba. Sus abuelos fueron descuidados conmigo durante mi niñez, estaban demasiado ocupados con Jessica y no se si no les importaba lo que yo hacia, pero esa era la impresión que me daban.**

**"Yo no les importo" Ese pensamiento solía estar en mi cabeza una gran parte del tiempo.**

**Volviendo a lo que dijo ese tipo, Bueno según el si yo vestía mas a la moda y no tan gotico volvería a ser alegre y mis ganas de hacerme daño se esfumaría como la espuma. Entonces mis padres tomaron toda mi ropa y la arrojaron a la basura. Eso hubiera estado bien de no ser porque me quede sin que ponerme y ellos se fueron a acompañar a Jessica a una competencia y no me dejaron dinero para comprar ropa.**

**Niños, sus abuelos nunca fueron muy listos.**

**Para mantenerme con vida y comprar ropa tuve que vender mi celular y empece a trabajar en un restaurante como mesero durante mis ratos libres. Entonces un día de súbito llego...**

-Quiero un pastel de mantequilla de mani.

-Eso no existe, por favor absténgase de pedir cosas que vengan en el menú. -respondió mal humorado el castaño, viendo con odio al moreno. No solo bastaba con molestarlo en la escuela, ahora también en su trabajo?

-Entonces una malteada, de fresa. -El castaño se fue y regreso con el pedido de Billy el cual ahora estaba acompañado por un chico de lentes oscuros que llamaba mucho la atención tratando de no llamar la atención.

-Aquí tienes. -susurro dejando la malteada en la mesa, cuando iba a alejar la mano el moreno le tomo con cuidado el brazo.

-¿Tu muñeca esta bien? -pregunto Billy viendo al castaño a los ojos.

-No me toques. -fue la respuesta del castaño antes de soltarse de un jalón.

-Spencer yo...

-Ah, me podrías traer una igual? -interrumpió el otro chico, Spencer asintió y se fue de inmediato. Pidió a uno de sus compañeros que atendiera esa mesa por el. No quería ver la cara de Billy también en su día libre de escuela.

Mientras atendía otras mesas podía sentir la incomodidad que se siente cuando alguien te esta viendo fijamente y cada vez que volteaba Billy estaba viéndolo y al parecer ignoraba al muchacho que estaba sentado con él.

-Ese chico no te quita los ojos de encima. -dijo una de sus compañeras con una risita. -deberías intentar hablar con el.

-No gracias. -respondió de inmediato el castaño

-¿Entonces que me dices de su amigo?

-Tiene mal gusto para los amigos si ese idiota lo es. -respondió y fue a servir a la mesa cercana a la de Billy. Miro al acompañante del moreno ponerse de pie y caminar para irse pero se tropezó y por poco cae de cara al suelo de no ser por el castaño que alcanzo a detenerlo tomándolo del brazo.

-Oye ..Deberías cambiar tus lentes oscuros si no puedes ver, terminaras lastimándote. -dijo Spencer en tono regañón.

-T-tienes razón. Gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada. -fue la simple respuesta de Spencer y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

**Niños, no tenia idea de quien era ese chico pero lo averigüe pronto.**

**El lunes por la mañana las chicas estaban agitadas, yo estaba ignorándolas mientras veía el reloj que me habían vendido. No tenia celular así que era difícil saber la hora y ese reloj lo tenia solo por eso!**

**Era de color morado con azul y tenia JTT en la correa, yo ignoraba quien era ese tipo. **

**Cuando fui a mi casillero encontré una nota de mi "admirador secreto" Poesía barata pero ía de Billy Joe, por esa razón todas terminaban en el fondo del casillero, porque no tenia el valor para tirarlas y tampoco quería confrontarlo para que dejara de ponerlas allí.**

-Hola, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que tienes uno de mis relojes.

-¿he? Pero yo compre este... -dijo el castaño cerrando su casillero y volteándose hacia la persona que le hablaba.

-Oh! Eres tu! -dijo animado el chico, Spencer enarco una ceja.

-¿Te conozco?

-Nos conocimos ayer, me salvaste de caer.

-Ah, eres tu. No te reconocía sin tus lentes. -era difícil olvidar a ese chico, porque al parecer le dejo una propina exagerada.

-Estoy muy agradecido! ¿Que te parece si te invito a salir? ¿Mm?

-Spencer. ¿Y tu eres? -pregunto empezando a caminar.

-Jonah Tyler Taylor. -fue tras Spencer. -Entonces ¿Esta bien si te invito a salir?

-¿Porque harías eso?

-No lo sé...quizá porque me gustas. Eres mi tipo ¿sabes?

-Genial.. Espera ¿Que? -Se detuvo haciendo que Jonah chocara con su espalda. -¿Estas loco?

-Eso no es amable. Pero no, no estoy loco. Entonces, te invito a salir.

-Claro, saldré contigo. -dijo con sarcasmo el castaño justo en el momento en el que Billy llegaba.

**Niños, por la mirada de Billy realmente pensé que JTT no viviría mucho.**

[][]

Alli el final del capitulo!

Espero que les guste.

#Azul sensual.

¿Se dieron cuenta que aun no pongo de que color son los ojos de Billy? (Si lo puse no me acuerdo) acepto sugerencias XD.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola criaturitas de odin!

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Ami Swagi Cobra : ¿he? de verdad?! XD nunca me ha pasado algo igual. Saludos y cuídate :)

AntoRodriguez7, Gracias por comentar ¿he? tu empezaste la moda! Eres genial! Yo he visto imágenes donde son de color azul , negros y verde. Siempre lo pongo con ojos negros, pero ya era hora de cambiar. Saludos.

Eve Neko; Gracias por comentar XD tu kokoro. ¿Tanto te gusta Steven?

Kokoa Kirkland , gracias por comentar. adorabro

laurapr, Holi(?)

, gracias por comentar, ya la continuación.

**How i met Billy.**

**Niños, en el inicio de la primavera de mis 16 corrían dos rumores en la escuela, uno era que yo me había tratado de suicidar porque Billy me había rechazado en el baile de invierno, el otro era que yo estaba saliendo con Jonah Tyler Taylor.**

-Que rumor tan mas estúpido. -dijo Stan recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano

-Si, como si eso fuera posible! -bufo Steven y dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de su hermano.

-Pues era un rumor al principio... en realidad si salí con Jonah.

-!¿Que?! -Los gemelos gritaron inclinándose hacia el frente.

-Jaja. sabia que se iban a sorprender. -no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de los gemelos, Stanley no parecía querer agregar nada mas, sin embargo Steven se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia el escritorio.

-Explícate, mas te vale que tenga una buena explicación, Wright! -dijo Steven poniendo las manos en el escritorio del cineasta.

-No tengo ninguna explicación, simplemente así fue.

-¿Sarà eri pazzo ? -El menor entrecerró los ojos viendo a su padre.

-può essere. -respondió Spencer después de pensarlo un poco.

-Nada de puede ser. -intervino Stan. -Si salias con ese tipo entonces si estabas loco.

-Aun quiero una explicación. -dijo Steven tomando las fotos en el escritorio del castaño y dándoselas a su hermano. Después se acostó sobre el escritorio. -Si no, me deprimiré aquí por siempre.

-¿He? ¿Otra vez? -A Spencer ya no le sorprendía eso, Steven solía hacer muchos tipos de berrinches.

-Sabes que es cierto... Se quedara allí hasta que le digas algo. -susurro Stan viendo las fotos que su hermano le había dado.

-Bueno... regresa al sillón al menos Steven.

-No quiero -respondió con un puchero.

-...Bien, solo no tires nada...otra vez.

**Niños, en el inicio de la primavera sin problema alguno Jonah Tyler Taylor se transfirió a la escuela en la que asistía, nadie tenia idea de porque...Bueno yo tenia la teoría de que estaba detrás de Billy y que por eso quería estar mas cerca de él, no es ningún secreto que Jonah Tyler Taylor es un gran admirador de Billy.**

**Pero en la secundaria el de pronto me dijo "sal conmigo". Yo respondí con sarcasmo, al parecer no entendió.**

**Asi que de ese modo me convertí en el "novio oficial" de Jonah Tyler Taylor.**

-En la escuela están diciendo que soy tu novio... -dijo el castaño mientras arrugaba las cejas, estaba sentado en una grada en el campo de Futbol, Jonah estaba una hilera arriba tarareando una de sus canciones mientras movía alegre los pies. -¿Me estas escuchando?

-Te estoy escuchando... ¿Que tiene eso de malo? -seguía balanceando los pies.

-Todo... cuando dije que "iba a salir contigo" no lo decía de ese modo.

-Bueno, eventualmente llegaras a quererme. -dio un salto y se sentó al lado del castaño. -Tenemos una gran cosa en común.

-¿Si? ¿Que? -pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Nuestro amor por Billy. -la respuesta de Jonah hizo que los ojos de spencer se abrieran como platos, casi por reflejo se levanto e intento irse, pero Jonah lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-Esta bien, esta bien... no te preguntare por tu historia. Solo creo que es algo que nos puede unir.

-¿Como podría unirnos eso? -pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno... los dos sabemos cuan egoísta es Billy. Los dos tenemos este vacio que nadie puede llenar y los dos tenemos el corazón roto por su culpa. -estiro su otra mano hasta el rostro del castaño y lo hizo voltear. -Estamos en el club de los corazones rotos por Cobras así que... ¿Que tiene de malo si trato de reconfortarte?

-...

-¿Que tiene de malo que trate de hacer que te enamores de mi? Así te correspondería y tu me corresponderías... ¿No es eso lo ideal? Amor reciproco. -Se acerco y junto sus frentes, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello castaño/rojizo de Spencer.

-¿Que se supone...que estas buscando?

-Lo mismo que tu... solo quiero ser querido por alguien. Incluso si me usas solo para olvidarte de él... Lo acepto.

-Que poca autoestima tienes. Quien iba a pensar que Jonah Tyler Taylor fuese a decir ese tipo de cosas. -el tono burlesco que uso hizo que el cantante arrugara las cejas..

-¿Eso es un si?

-Si solo te uso...¿No me haría eso peor persona?.

-No... para mi no. Al menos déjame intentar antes de que me rechaces de verdad. -el castaño asintió antes de alejarse.

**Niños, siendo su padre y después de todo lo que he vivido puedo decirles que lo que hice con Jonah estuvo mal. Los dos lo pensamos mucho tiempo después incluso me pido disculpas. Unos años después...**

_Están Jonah y Spencer bailando lento en un lujoso salón, las personas observaban atentos en especial una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, la cual vestía de novia y se aseguraba de grabarlo todo._

_-Spencer... Estuve pensando mucho en lo que paso cuando íbamos en la secundaria. _

_-¿he? _

_-Lo siento, ahora que lo pienso... Estaba hablando de lo egoísta que fue Billy y yo estaba siendo egoísta también... Jeje Lo siento. -se disculpo Jonah._

_-Esta bien... Después de todo, eso nos trajo aquí. -le dedico una sonrisa sincera al cantante.- No siempre un "te amo" significa amor... Y el amor y la dependencia no van de la mano tampoco._

_-¿Estas dándome un sermón? jajaja -no pudo evitar reír mientras la canción terminaba._

_-Es una lección de vida Jonah... Felicidades por cierto._

_-Felicidades a ti también, señor director. Iré a ver tu película! -El cantante le dedica una ultima sonrisa antes de ir con la mujer con vestido de novia._

**Las charlas de adultos son aburridas a veces, niños.**

**Volviendo a mis años de escuela, al parecer alguien nos vio cuando teníamos las frentes juntas y desde el angulo en el que estaba parecía que nos estábamos besando. Y como se imaginaran, el rumos se regó como pólvora. No tardo mucho en llegar a oídos de Billy.**

-Hey Spencer! -saludo con una sonrisa Rajeev, recargándose en el casillero de al lado para no estorbarle al castaño y poder hablar con él.

-Hola Rajeev. Que inusual que no estas tratando de ligar con Calorie.

-Ah, mi pequeña y hermosa flor no ha venido aun. Me pregunto si estara enferma. ¿que tal si esta enferma de verdad?! -dijo en tono dramático, Spencer no pudo evitar reír.

-Te preocupas demasiado por ella.

-Es que ella es mi todo! Su cabello es mi sol y sus ojos mi cielo! -respondió con un suspiro enamorado.

-Si bueno, ese sol te va a quemar si continuas acercándote a ella... -"ella no te quiere cerca" pensó en decir, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-Dejemos de lado el tema de mi musa. Estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

-¿De que?

-Es cierto que estas saliendo con Jonah Tyler Taylor?

-Aparentemente...

-¿Eso esta bien? ¿Al menos te gusta?

-No me desagrada... -respondió Spencer encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es si te desagrada o no. No quiero que salgas lastimado.

-No saldré lastimado. Si no importa no duele...

-Creo que estas interpretando mal eso... Pero por cualquier cosa sabes que me tienes a mi. ¿Esta bien?

-Si, mamá! -ríe mientras Rajeev se cruza de brazos. De pronto la puerta del casillero de Spencer se cierra con fuerza y los amigos ven al moreno.

-Déjanos solos. -le ordena a Rajeev.

-No voy a dejar que te quedes solo con Spencer! -Trato de ponerse serio pero algo en la mirada de Billy le daba mucho miedo.

-Esta bien Rajeev, ve y te alcanzo luego. -Dijo Spencer a su amigo, dándose cuenta de la mirada del cantante. Algo desconfiado Rajeev se fue dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

-¿Que quieres Billy?

-Es cierto lo de Jonah? Deberías detenerte.

-¿Detenerme de salir con Jonah? -vio los puños del moreno apretarse con fuerza.

-¿Estas saliendo con él para darme celos? No entiendo... Explicame que demonios se supone que esta pasando?

-¿porque tendría que darte explicaciones a ti? Tu y yo no somos nada. Déjame en paz Cobra. -Se aleja del moreno y se apresura a ir a su próxima clase.

**Niños, la enseñanza de "si no importa no duele" Quiere decir que si ya superaste a una persona con la que salias entonces ya no duele lo que sea que haga ella. Sin embargo a mi me seguía doliendo todo con relación a Billy. Cuando estaba cerca de él mi pecho dolía, por que me sentía decepcionado de que no fuera lo que yo pensaba y porque lo seguía queriendo a pesar de todo.**

**Niños, el amor adolescente es una patada en el trasero. **

-Papá, Steven esta babeando tu escritorio.

-¿he?! Steven! No te duermas sobre mi escritorio!

-¿mm? ¿Entonces en que termino la historia de JTT? -pregunto el menor de los gemelos sentándose y tallándose los ojos.

-Ve a tu cama.

-No quiero! Cuenta la historia de nuevo! -Steven estaba a punto de hacer un cineasta suspiro viendo al mayor de los gemelos , pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

-Steven, si no te bajas del escritorio te voy a dar unas nalgadas. -dijo inexpresivo Stanley.

-No de nuevo! -se bajo de un salto del escritorio.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Cuantas veces lo has hecho? -pregunto el castaño.

-¿Ya viste? las saladitas son horneadas... -respondió stan.

-son horneadas! -apoyo Steven.

-¡¿?! -a veces spencer no entendía lo que decían sus hijos.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

[Pequeño extra]

El cineasta se encontraba en el jardín tomando una limonada mientras escribía su nuevo guion, ese día hacia buen clima así que comerían allí. El mayor de los gemelos llego acompañado de su hermano el cual se lanzo a abrazar a su padre.

-Papá! Hoy disecamos una rana! Fue asqueroso! Algo traumatizante! Pensé que se levantaría hecha zombie y me mataría-dramatizo Steven.

-Vaya, es un milagro que no te hubieras desmayado. -respondió el castaño dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hijo menor.

-Padre, tengo un nuevo teléfono! -dijo mostrando su celular color rojo al cineasta.

-¿Otro nuevo? ¿Cuantos van ya?

-siete...

-Y solo en este año, deberías cuidar mas tus cosas hijos. ¿Que les paso a los otros?

-Alguien temperamental... -susurro Stanley tecleando, Spencer miro al menor sentarse a su lado y luego dirigió la vista a stanley el cual veía dentro de sus pantalones..

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Yamir me envió un mensaje, diciéndome que quiere saber de que color son mis boxers...

-¿Y que le dices?

-Azul sensual... -susurra el mayor. -Ahora dice "¿Puedo quitártelos?" -Spencer estaba por reír cuando vio al menor tomar el teléfono de su hermano y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-Ah... ya vi a lo que te refieres.

A veces spencer no entendía a sus hijos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola criaturitas de odin.

Les tengo la continuación de esta historia cuyo estandarte es una bandera Azul sensual(?)

Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus lindos comentarios.

Thany. Insanity, gracias por comentar, ya la continuación. Saludos~

ZeroxFull, gracias por comentar, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Saludos

Eve Neko, gracias por comentar...Waa que miedo como proteges a tu "pequeño kokoro" Temo por Steven.

Ami Swagi Cobra , gracias por comentar.¿Empanada de que? Declinare tu oferta amablemente. saludos.

adorabro, azul sensual~

I FAB WE FAB, gracias por comentar. Jajaja los gemelos son muy únicos, creo que seria lindo una historia de ellos pero de momento no se me ocurre nada XD Saludos.

AntoRodriguez7, gracias por comentar. Al parecer todo el mundo prefiere a Steven XD Creo que cada uno tiene lo suyo, pero cuando están juntos son mas adorables. Te los presto, pero no le digas a Spencer...El podría molestarse porque estoy prestando a sus hijos XD -Saludos.

Lorena Matsuoka , jaja hola, creo que adivinaste lo que iba a pasar... (la parte del incesto no!) Saludos.

Bueno pues les dejo la historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How i met Billy. <strong>_

**Niños, en la primavera de mis 16 años la escuela estaba vuelta loca. No solo porque normalmente los chicos de esa edad están ya de por si locos, sino porque la escuela tenia como alumnos a dos de los chicos mas populares del momento. Lo extraño era que los dos me habían tomado manía. fueron muchas las veces en las que los dos terminaron peleándose como pelean los famosos... Solo con palabras porque no quieren dañarse. **

**Yo me había acostumbrado poco a poco a Jonah, se podría decir que cuando el verano iba a empezar ya eramos muy amigos... quizá algo mas que amigos.**

-Spencer, cariño~ -lo llamo en un tono meloso desde el otro lado del pasillo ganándose la atención de todos. El castaño lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No me llames "cariño".

-¿He? ¿Porque no? -pregunto Jonah acercándose al castaño. -Te queda muy bien. ¿Que tal dulzura?

-Jonah...

-No puedo llamarte Jonah, ese soy yo. Te llamare dulzura entonces. -dijo con un puchero y vio a Spencer cerrar el puño con fuerza.

-Jonah, a menos de que quieras que te golpee en la cara, deja de molestarme tan temprano. -el cantante dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Y... ¿Que vas a hacer en el verano?

-No lo sé, tal vez me consiga un empleo de verano. -susurra mientras empieza a guardar las cosas que había en su casillero.

-Ven conmigo... tengo una asombrosa casa en la playa, podríamos relajarnos y dar el gran paso.

-Ah... -deja de sacar las cosas de su casillero y se voltea para ver a Jonah. -No sé, es algo... ya sabes, especial para ti y...Bueno, no quiero estar tan poco comprometido.

-Entonces... ¿solo un poquito? Déjame llevarte a todas las bases. -Dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba de la cintura al aspirante a cineasta. Spencer se cubrió el rostro, tenia ganas de reírse y no sabia si por verguenza o porque de verdad le causaba gracia Jonah.

-¿Sabes al menos de lo que estas hablando? -pregunto Spencer haciendo espacio entre sus dedos para ver a Jonah.

-Que quiero hacer un hume rum contigo?

-Que cosas tan desvergonzadas se dicen en el pasillo! -Dijo Rajeev acercándose a ellos.- Aun están en la escuela así que contrólense. -Spencer se quito las manos de su novio la la cintura.

-Nos vemos luego Spence~ -dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios al castaño. -Adiós Rajeev.

-Adiós niño bonito. -respondió entrecerrando los ojos y agitando la mano hacia Jonah.

-Rajeev, necesitas algo de mi casillero?. Pienso tirar lo que no sirva.

-¿Mm? ¿que hay de esas cartas? ¿Las vas a tirar?

-Claro...

**Niños, en realidad no tire esas cartas. Las guarde un largo tiempo y cuando tuve tiempo libre las leí todas y cada una, aun las conservo y están en algún lugar de la casa...Solo que en ese momento no recuerdo donde exactamente.**

-¿En esa habitación que dice "propiedad de Spencer Wright, no tocar" "Hablo en serio niños, no toquen nada"? -pregunto Steven con una gran sonrisa.

-Si. -respondió el cineasta.

-¿Tenemos una habitación que dice eso?

-Si, Stan... ¿y que estas comiendo?

-Un emparedado de mantequilla de mani con jalea. -responde el mayor de los gemelos. Steven hace cara de asco -Padre,¿Quieres?

-No gracias. -Le sonrió a Stanley.

-Padre, ignora los malos gustos de mi hermano por la comida y continua. ¿Se vieron en el verano? Me refiero a Billy y tu.

-Bueno, si...

**Niños, el verano fue de hecho bastante divertido. Rajeev, Shanilla y yo nos la pasamos muy bien yendo de un lugar a otro. JTT tenia algunos eventos así que no pudo esta con nosotros, no lo vi hasta que faltaba dos semanas para que las vacaciones terminaran, nos llego una invitación a una fiesta en la playa.**

**No tenia muchas ganas de ir a una fiesta, pero la insistencia de JTT fue tanta que al fina termine asistiendo. Fue de hecho algo extraño ya que no conocía a nadie mas que a Rajeev y Shanilla, pensaba que mientras me mantuviera cerca de ellos no pasaría nada malo.**

**Entonces me encontré de nuevo con Billy.**

-¿Te diviertes?

-Lo hacia hasta que apareciste... -dice dando un trago al vaso rojo que sostenía. El moreno lo veía enarcando una ceja.

-¿Cuantos vasos de esos te has tomado?

-Unos 8 o 9... -respondió el castaño tratando de recordar.

-Es vodka ¿si sabias? -pregunto Billy llenando de nuevo el vaso del aspirante a cineasta.

-¿En serio?

-Si, las fiestas de Jonah se caracterizan por su alcohol oculto en las bebidas y por ser las segundas fiestas mas divertidas.

-¿Y cuales son las primeras?

-Mis fiestas obviamente. -respondió el moreno con una sonrisa, spencer no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Porque estoy hablando contigo? -pregunto el castaño divertido.

-Es lo que le hace el vodka a algunos, los hace "sociables". -Billy le sonrió y no pudo evitar sonreír le de regreso. Pasaron unos segundo en silencio con la música de fondo a la que no le estaban poniendo atención realmente y cuando parecía que el cantante iba a decir algo Shanilla llego llevándose a spencer.

-Aléjate de él, cobra! -dijo la muchacha llevándose a su amigo.

* * *

><p>-Hey Billy. ¿Has visto a MI Novio? -pregunto Jonah recalcando la parte de "mi novio"<p>

-¿Porque tendría yo que ver a tu novio? -respondió enfadado viendo a Jonah.

-Lo estoy buscando! ¿Te dije que hoy sera nuestra noche especial?

-...¿he?

-Si, lo planee todo yo solo... Solo tengo que encontrarlo y rogar porque no este tan tomado como para que se no me molesta si se queda dormido...

-... -Billy cierra los puños viendo a Jonah.

-Igual lo haré aunque no este en sus cinco...

* * *

><p><strong>Niños, No tengo idea de que paso exactamente ya que yo no estaba allí. Recuerdo que después me dijeron que Billy había golpeado a Jonah y lo había tirado en la mesa de las bebidas y que le dijo algo así como "Mas te vale que no te levantes Jonah o te partiré la cara".<strong>

**Pobre Jonah. ¿Que le habrá dicho a Billy para que este lo golpeara en primer lugar?. no tengo ni idea.**

**Lo que si recuerdo es que yo estaba del otro lado de la fiesta con Shanilla y Rajeev, el cual (para variar) estaba triste porque Lolo lo había rechazado... de nuevo.**

-Rajeev, deberías simplemente rendirte con esa chica. No creo que sea bueno que solo te este lastimando. -dice el castaño dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Oh, tu no eres nadie para decir eso! También te aferras a Billy aun después de todo lo que te ha hecho! -Dijo con un puchero Rajeev antes de hacer un puchero.

-Bueno, eso nos convierte en idiotas...supongo. -responde Spencer encogiéndose de hombros.

-Shanilla, entre nosotros ¿Quien crees que tenga mas oportunidad? Spencer y Billy o Lolo y yo? -la muchacha se tomo su tiempo para pensarlo poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

-Pues por las miradas largas yo diría que... -Se vio interrumpida por Billy que sin dar explicaciones tomo a spencer de la mano y se lo llevo. -yo diría que ellos. -concluyo la muchacha ganándose un bufido de su hermano.

**Niños, ese día Billy me" secuestro".**

* * *

><p>[]-[]-<p>

Espero que les guste ~

¿Se dieron cuenta de que a Steven no le gustan los emparedados?

#Azul sensual.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola criaturitas de odin.

Tengo una pequeña continuación, estoy escribiendo esto rápido uwu espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>

El castaño trataba de ver entre la oscuridad que era la habitación en la que estaba. ¿Como había llegado allí? Billy lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar,era muy amplio y que estaba situado en que sabe que parte del planeta.

Cuando la luz se encendió tardo un poco en acostumbrarse, el lugar era de hecho bastante bonito y amplio.

-¿donde estamos? -pregunto el castaño deteniéndose de la pared, se sentía un poco mareado.

-Estamos en mi casa secreta en la playa. -respondió Billy moviéndose por el lugar. Caminando en círculos, estaba un poco nervioso y eso parecía no ir con su nueva imagen.

-Estas secuestrandome...?

-No es un secuestro. -respondió el cantante entrecerrando la mirada.

-¿Entonces porque estas cerrando con tantas llaves?

-Para que no te escapes. -Spencer enarco una ceja. -Parece un secuestro, pero no lo es! -aclaro de inmediato.

-aja...

-No voy a hacerte nada, solamente tenia que buscar un lugar para que aclaremos las cosas de forma madura.

-Claro, porque secuestrar personas es algo muy maduro. Billy. -respondió Spencer con sarcasmo.

-Si... Bueno, se que no es maduro, pero no podía dejarte cerca de Jonah. Simplemente no podía dejarte... Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Entonces me trajiste para hablar? ¿De que? -El moreno suspiro antes de caminar hacia el castaño.

-He guardado tanto tiempo estos sentimientos... Spencer, En vano he luchado. no quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permiteme decirte cuan ardientemente te admiro y amo. -las mejillas del aspirante a cineasta se sonrojaron, sus ojos abiertos como platos veían fijamente los ojos turquesa del cantante. Balbuceo un par de palabras antes de darse cuenta.

-Espera, esa es una cita de.. -y los labios del cantante no lo dejaron continuar cuando lo beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Niños, en la fiesta de JTT tome demasiado y déjenme decirles que una dosis de vodka con jugo es realmente dañina a veces. Por esa razón nunca se acerquen al vodka, nunca...Nunca... Stanley, Steven nunca se les ocurra. Lo digo en serio!<strong>

-... -los gemelos ven con confusión al castaño.

-Tenia que advertirles que no lo hicieran. -dice Spencer aclarándose la garganta. -Continuando con lo que estaba contándoles...

**Realmente no tengo recuerdos de lo que paso, en un segundo estaba hablando con Billy de quien sabe que cosa y luego estaba con Rajeev hablando sobre nuestra desafortunada suerte en el amor, luego de eso recuerdo algo sobre que el secuestro de Billy en realidad no era un secuestro. Después de eso nada... hasta el día siguiente.**

**Niños, una de las experiencias mas extrañas y confusas que pueden existir en la adolescencia es despertarse un día en una habitación que no conocen... con suerte las personas no viven eso! Sin embargo toda la normalidad se te escapa de la vida cuando tienes cerca a Billy Joe Cobra. **

**Tras el pánico inicial de estar en un lugar que no conocía, con una ropa que no recordaba haberme puesto y con un dolor de ca... cabeza terrible. Empece a pensar claramente y en ese pensamiento claro que tenia una idea resaltaba... "Voy a matar a este tipo".**

**Por suerte ese tipo se apareció en la habitación de inmediato.**

-Oh, estas despierto! Buenos días, dormilón. -Saludo desde el marco de la puerta, cuando Spencer rato de levantarse de la cama termino en el suelo.- Lo siento, ¿fui muy rudo ayer?

-Cobra... -Lo fulmino con la mirada antes de arrojar le todo lo que tenia cerca (unas almohadas, un zapato y un jarrón) Obviamente e cantante esquivo todo.

-¿Ya terminaste? -pregunto Billy acercándose al castaño mientras este lo miraba furioso. -¿Estas bien?

-¿Estoy bien? ¿Preguntas si estoy bien?! No tengo idea de donde estoy y de todos los lugares ¿porque demonios estoy contigo?!

-Te salve de hacer una tontería con Jonah.

-¿Y me secuestraste? Gracias Billy. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ya aclaramos que no es un secuestro, aunque claro... no recuerdas nada de ayer.

-y que tanto hicimos ayer? No, mejor no me digas. -negó con la cabeza.

-Hablamos... -respondió Billy sentándose frente al castaño. -Aclaramos algunas cosas y hablamos.

-Claro! porque cuando la gente habla mucho le duelen las caderas.

-Oye, yo te eche el ojo y tu el cuerpo entero. -Dijo en forma de broma, Spencer sin embargo no sonrió. -Lo siento...

-Quiero irme.

-No puedes, no te dejare ir hasta aclarar todo. Y esto sigue sin ser un secuestro. -lo aclaro solo por si acaso.

-Mis padres se preguntaran donde estoy. -respondió el castaño poniéndose de pie. -Aun si son malos padres se darán cuenta de que falta uno de sus hijos.

-Si, les llame y les dije que tomarías unas vacaciones conmigo y que eso te haría "normal". Tu madre dijo que te divirtieras.

-...cattiva madre! -refunfuño el castaño. -Y de que se supone que hablamos? -pregunto caminando hacia una puerta en la habitación, hacia el baño.

-Sobre nosotros.

-No existe un "nosotros". Termino cuando tu lo terminaste. Con una maldita nota, como todo un cobarde! -Dijo el castaño entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Dices que soy un cobarde y te encierras para no afrontar me?!

-¡Déjame en paz! -abrió la ducha pero no entro.

-Escucha, se que estas escuchando Wright... No termine contigo, nunca termine contigo! !Te deje...te deje una maldita carta que nunca respondiste!

-...- Spencer frunció el ceño. Nunca había tenido una carta de Cohen. ¿De que rayos hablaba?

-Bien, hablaremos cuando estés dispuesto a hacerlo. -dijo el cantante saliendo de la habitación y tirando todo a su paso. -Mira que hacerme esperar a mi! Si no me gustara ese chico ya lo hubiera matado!

**Niños, la carta de la que Billy hablo de verdad existía. **

[]-[]-[]-[]

#Azul sensual, si quieres lemon.

Es broma, lo pensare... a ver que sale en el proximo capitulo XD

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola criaturitas de odin.

0w0 es algo extraño que aparezcan personas a mención de "lemon".

Lamento decepcionar personas pero este capitulo no tiene eso. Es hasta el siguiente y los publicare de inmediato para que no me reclamen.

Son las tres de la mañana. ¿Quien publica a esa hora? Pues yo al parecer. XD

Muero de sueño.. sepan que les agradezco sus comentarios y disculpen que no los responda...

* * *

><p><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>

Stanley y Steven se encontraban en el pasillo afuera de una habitación que tenia el letrero de "Propiedad de Spencer Wright, no tocar". Se podían escuchar ruidos provenientes de adentro ya que su padre estaba buscando algo.

-¿Papá? ¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Steven pegándose a la puerta para oír mejor. -Ahí hay arañas papi...

-Tu amas las arañas Steven! -respondió desde adentro el cineasta.

-Por eso, si te encuentras una ¿puedo quedármela? -pregunto en tono cantarin mientras su hermano se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Donde termino tu ultima araña? -pregunto el castaño abriendo un poco la puerta para ver a su hijo.

-En el sandwich de alguien... -respondió Steven encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces no... -El cineasta cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-Papá... ¿Estas espantando el recuerdo de mamá? -pregunto Stanley y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-No, solo estaba buscando algo. -llevaba en las manos una caja. -Ya que voy a contarles la historia también les mostrare algunas de las cosas que guarde. -Señalo el camino y los tres volvieron a la oficina del cineasta.

* * *

><p><strong>Niños, en el verano de mis 16 fui "secuestrado" por Billy. Dicho sea de paso que él siempre me aclaro que no fue un secuestro, solo parecía uno pero no lo era. ¿Entienden? <strong>

**El dijo que yo podría hablar con él cuando me sintiera listo, sin embargo me pase en la habitación un día entero sufriendo por algo que llamamos "la cruda realidad"... En serio, el vodka es mortal cuando no estas acostumbrado a tomarlo. Billy no insistió en hablar conmigo durante ese día que pase odiando el alcohol y yo de verdad agradecí que no insistiera porque ademas de tener que pasar la resaca estaba pensando... Pues en Billy...En mi y en "nosotros".**

**Es cierto que dije que no existía un "nosotros", sin embargo empece a pensar. "¿Que tal si todo fue una equivocación?" "¿Que tal si lo que dice Billy en realidad es cierto?"**

**No voy a mentir, la esperanza que aun albergaba dentro de mi crecía con cada pensamiento de "¿Que tal si...?"**

**El pensar que Billy de verdad... Niños, quiero aprovechar para darles algunas lecciones de vida que espero les puedan servir en algún futuro no muy lejano.**

**Recapitulemos entonces.**

**El amor y la dependencia no van de la mano.**

**No te aferres al pasado, nunca volverá.**

**Déjenme hacer énfasis en esta en especial... !Antes de decidir dejar a alguien recapitula solo las cosas buenas que lograron o hicieron juntos! ¿Por que? Bueno, lo entenderán mas adelante.**

**No te aferres a una persona que no te ama.**

**¿Recuerdan eso de "Cuando eres adolescente eres joven y estúpido"? Bueno, eso entra también en la categoría de consejo. Un recordatorio mas que nada...Cuando eres estúpido no sabes si el amor es verdadero, pero...Cuando eres joven, tienes permitido cometer un montón de errores.**

**Al día siguiente después de vencer a la cruda realidad...Yo estaba mas que dispuesto a cometer un error con Billy, sin embargo muy dentro de mi corazón .. deseaba que sea lo que fuese a pasar no fuera un error mas para la suma.**

-Buenos días. -saludo el cantante buscando en un montón de cajas que estaba apiladas en la sala . El castaño respondió "buenos días" con un susurro que no fue escuchado por Billy. -¿Tienes hambre?

-De hecho, si. -respondio acomodando su pijama ( que era lo que estaba vistiendo en ese momento)

-Bueno, pedí comida italiana de un restaurante que esta cerca... Esta sobre la barra. -dijo Billy señalando hacia la cocina y después volviendo su atención al contenido de las cajas. Spencer fue por la comida.

-Wow, lasagna, raviolis, pasta y Pizza... tu si que sabes conquistar el corazón de una persona. -comento Spencer mientras tomaba un tenedor, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y el cantante sonrió también.

-Y tiramisu de postre. -agrego el cantante, sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos antes de que los dos se voltearan rápidamente.

-Aun esta caliente la comida. -dijo algo incomodo el castaño probando la lasagna.

-Si, lo acaban de traer hace poco. -explico Billy de inmediato.

-¿Entonces perdí mi oportunidad de gritar "Ayuda, me tiene secuestrado" cuando el repartidor estuviera en la puerta.?

-No es un secuestro, te lo vuelvo a aclara... Puedes irte en cualquier momento. -el moreno arrugo las cejas.

-¿Si? Entonces porque la puerta esta cerrada con llave? -pregunto Wright enarcando una ceja.

-Por protección... y sigue sin ser un secuestro. -Spencer comió un poco de lasagna antes de volver a hablar.

-En alguna parte de un mundo alterno hay una chica diciéndote "¡Baruch Cohen, ¿Que carajo hablamos de los secuestros tu y yo! Dios mío, muchacho, me vas a sacar las canas.!"

-Mamá! no es un secuestro! Solo parece uno! -se quejo el cantante antes de reír junto con el castaño. -Extrañaba hablar así contigo... -confeso Billy con la mirada en la caja.

-Yo también... -respondió Spencer y era sincero al decirlo. Antes de ser algo fueron amigos, así que era agradable saber que aun podían hacer bromas y llevarse bien. Aun así seguía existiendo una incomodidad entre ambos. Spencer se levanto de manera apresurada casi cayéndose. El cantante lo vio irse pero no hizo nada mas que seguir buscando en las cajas.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto cuando lo vio volver y sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Si, solo me dio un mareo raro...

-¿No estarás esperando un hijo mio?! -dijo Billy en forma de broma y spencer lo fulmino con la mirada.- Es broma, es porque no te has alimentado bien. Después de una resaca se tiene que comer bien, cosa que no hiciste... Aunque no estaría mal si fuera por un bebé... -susurro lo ultimo y Spencer fingió no escucharlo.

-¿Que hay con esas cajas?

-Ah, las mande a traer desde la casa de mi madre... Estaba buscando algo pero... ya lo encontré. -se sentó en el sillón frente al de spencer y le paso una carta por encima de la mesa. Spencer la vio unos segundos antes de tomarla.

Niños, esa era la carta que Billy había mencionado. Aquí la tengo de hecho.

-¿y que dice? -pregunto Steven.

-Bueno es muy larga como para leérselas toda. -respondió el cineasta sacando la carta del sobre. -Pero les leere lo importante.

_"Por increíble que parezca se me ha presentado la oportunidad de participar en un concurso de talento. No se si todo eso va a funcionar y ciertamente estoy aterrado. Pero, siento que debo hacerlo! _

_No estoy muy seguro de dejarte aquí y créeme que si pudiera te llevaría conmigo, pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta._

_No se si esto sera un error, tengo miedo de que no funcione. ¿porque estoy haciendo esto aun cuando estoy tan JODIDAMENTE asustado?_

_Bueno, la respuesta tiene siete letras en su nombre: Spencer._

_Hago todo esto por ti, tu eres la razón de que tenga el valor para salir y cantar para el mundo. Tu fuiste el primero que me apoyo y que vio en mi cosas que nadie mas se había tomado la molestia de intentar ver. Debe ser por eso que yo te amo, te amo... No sabes cuanto te amo. Y creo que un "te amo" no alcanza para expresar la magnitud de mis sentimientos por ti. Tal vez estarás enojado cuando sepas que me fui sin despedirme personalmente, es solo que si te veía de frente no iba a poder irme. Si el enojo se te pasa rápido (que conociéndote no sera así) te esperare en el aeropuerto. Si no puedes ir por cualquier razón, esperare alguna llamada tuya. (adjunto mis números en otra pagina)._

_¿Que mas podría decirte?_

_Quiero convertirme en alguien que te merezca. (porque te amo, ya sabes) Estaré pensando en ti todo el tiempo, porque tu eres mi motivación para seguir. Y cuando regrese espero ser alguien diferente, no seré mas el tonto que te amaba sin ninguna razón, porque tendré mas razones y motivos para amarte..._

_¿Ya te dije que te amo?"_

**Y muchas otras cosas que prefiero guardarme solo para mi. Esa carta nunca llego a mis manos porque la madre de Baruch no quería que nos siguiéramos viendo. **


	14. Chapter 14

Advertencia: este capitulo tiene contenido adulto (sexo). Si no te gusta leer ese tipo de cosas eres libre de no leerlo.

**How i met Billy.**

El castaño entrecerró los ojos viendo la carta aun con desconfianza, era cierto que lucia antigua y era la letra de Baruch. Tenia su dirección y la fecha, iba dirigida a él... una carta que nunca le llego. Apresurado volvió a leerla aun sin creerlo, estaban escritas las explicaciones que Billy le había dicho, estaba su eterno amor declarado y los lugares en donde podía localizarlo.

Dejo la carta en la mesa y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Baruch, aquellos hermosos ojos turquesa tan difíciles de encontrar.

-En... -No sabia que decir, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, se sentía feliz por saber que en realidad todo había sido un mal entendido, pero también estaba molesto aun por la actitud de Billy cuando regreso. -No es como si eso cambiara algo...

-¿No?

-No. -respondió Spencer desviando la mirada. -¿Que hay de cuando dijiste que todo había sido mentira? ¿como se que lo que dice la carta no es mentira también?

-Spencer, escucha. Lo que te dije en el baile de invierno, era porque... -Billy se paso las manos por el cabello antes de suspirar, se tomo un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar. -Estaba molesto, de que siguieras pensando en mi yo del pasado...

-¿he? ¿Estabas celoso de tu "yo" del pasado? -spencer apretó los labios no muy convencido.

-Se podría decir...

-Solo tu podrías sentir celos de ti mismo... -dijo con una sonrisa el castaño, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Bueno, solo yo soy super asombroso como para sentir celos de mi mismo. -Dijo el cantante inflando el pecho, sintiéndose orgulloso de eso.

-Podemos ser amigos...

-No, demonios no! -fue la inmediata respuesta de Billy antes de acercarse al castaño. -Yo no puedo ser solo tu amigo, entiende eso Wright.

Y lo beso, besos largos, húmedos, apasionados y ansiosos. Los besos continuaron mientras despacio se iban acomodando en el sillón sin romper el contacto. Spencer sentía que se quedaría sin aire en los pulmones, pero como siempre Billy sabia cuando romper el beso para dejarlo respirar de manera agitada. Las manos del cantante empezaron a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo contrario por encima de la ropa mientras sus labios recorrían un lento camino desde la boca del castaño hasta el cuello del menor. (Ese que había descubierto era uno de sus puntos débiles).

Las caderas de Billy se movían lento contra el cuerpo de Spencer, provocando fricción entre ambos.

-E-espera Billy... -la voz del castaño sonó a penas como un susurro mientras veía al moreno acomodarse entre sus piernas. -Espera...

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Billy recorriendo sus dedos por la delgada camisa de la pijama que vestía Spencer, segundos después se encontraba desabotonando le la camisa sin separar su mirada de color turquesa de la verde oliva que eran los ojos de Wright.

-No sé... -respondió sin separar la mirada del moreno, había olvidado que iba a decir.

-Nada entonces? -pregunto divertido Billy mientras empujaba sus caderas contra el cuerpo contrario. El rostro de spencer adquirió un ligero color rojo, cuando el cantante se empujo contra él había dejado escapar un ruido parecido a un ronroneo de placer.

-Mm...ngh. -Spencer podía sentir las cálidas manos de Billy recorrer despacio desde su pecho a su abdomen y como aquella mano bajaba hasta su entrepierna, acariciándolo de manera desvergonzada. Spencer irguió el cuerpo buscando con desesperación los labios ajenos, el beso fue bien recibido por el cantante. El beso se rompió segundos después, spencer tenia las manos puestas en la camisa de Billy y dudaba un poco así que fue cobra el que se quito la camisa. Spencer abrazo a Baruch por el cuello mientras lo atraía de nuevo hacia el sillón, señal de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

La ropa empezaba a estorbar, (incluso la fricción era algo incomoda) así que rápidamente fue quitada y apartada. Billy busco algo en el buro a un lado del sillón, spencer no tuvo tiempo de ver de que se trataba.

-Si duele dímelo.. -susurro Billy contra los labios de spencer, el cual solo gimió como respuesta. una de las manos de Billy se movía entre ellos frotando sus durezas juntas, el castaño ya no sabia si estaba conteniendo sus gemidos o no. Era una abrumadora sensación a la que se le sumo el vaivén de los dedos del cantante.

-Ahh...Mn... -poco después las caderas del castaño se movían contra los dedos contrarios, Billy no necesito que Spencer dijera nada para entender lo que quería. Sustituyo sus dígitos por su miembro. No se movió unos segundos y aunque estaba ansioso empezó despacio, después de todo no quería lastimar a Spencer.

Gradualmente los envistes aumentaron de intensidad, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gemidos y jadeos, las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, el sonido constante que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar y sus nombres susurrados.

-Ngh...Spencer... -El castaño se estremeció ante la mención de su nombre susurrado de esa manera cerca de su oído, jadeo y su espalda se arque mientras Billy continuaba con los envistes. Minutos después sus dedos presionaron con fuerza en la espalda de Billy Joe, estaba en su limite y también el cantante lo estaba. Unas ultimas estocadas y movimientos de sus manos y los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Sus respiraciones y sus latidos estaban acelerados, aun temblaban por la sensación de satisfacción que habían alcanzado juntos. Billy salio, pero se quedo con la frente sobre el hombro del castaño, soportando su peso con los brazos y las piernas para no incomodar a Spencer. Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron un poco unieron sus labios en un beso lento.

-Oye Wright... ik hou van jou. Mm... Te amo.

-Te voglio bene.

* * *

><p>-Papi... ¿Que te quedaste pensando de pronto? -pregunto Steven levantando la mano.<p>

-Nada realmente... -respondió de inmediato.

-¿Estabas pensando que el sexo de reconciliación es lo mejor? -pregunto Stan bostezando.

-¿he? ¿porque dices eso?

-Lo deduje viendo tu cara padre.

-Miren que tarde es! Ya deberían ir a dormir! -dijo el cineasta levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la oficina. Los gemelos arrugaron las cejas.

¿Ir a dormir? Eran a penas las 5.

Stanley y Steven a veces no entendían a su padre.

[]-[]-[]-[]

Una disculpa si tiene errores, es que lo escribo pero no me pongo a leerlo porque es vergonzoso XD.

Pues saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola criaturitas de odin!

¿Como están? Yo no me quejo!

Gracias por sus comentarios.!

Eve Neko, Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Omg ¿Cubetas con que?! Dios mio. XD Bueno, saludos.

Ami Swagi Cobra ,Gracias por leer uwu ,me encanta como te expresas(?) Saludos.

I FAB WE FAB, Hola! Gracias por comentar. ¿De los gemelos?- lo estoy considerando de verdad-. Saludos.

hinamori usumaki Hola, menos mal que te sirvió el mensaje. Stan es muy observador XD

AntoRodriguez7 , hola~ Gracias por comentar. Si, puse tu comentario,eres la madre de Billy (una que lo regaña desde un universo paralelo). Me hace feliz que te guste mi fic. uwu Saludos.

Les dejo el cap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>_

**Niños, en el verano de mis 16 pase una semana completa "secuestrado". Pero ya que fue Billy Joe cobra quien lo hizo no lo denuncie, ya saben él es tan sensual como el azul. **

**Tuvimos algunos problemas como "¿Donde demonios voy a poner todas estas cajas?"**

**"Definitivamente no puedes pensar en sexo las 24 horas del día!" "Ahh..Mm"**

**y "¿Podemos vivir de tiramisu el resto del fin de semana?"**

**Y si! se podía vivir de tiramisu todo el fin de semana, pero como no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces fue algo... incomodo. Por alguna razón me daban mareos raros y tenia sueño la mayoría del tiempo. Billy decía que era porque la resaca se quedo, de vez en cuando pasa que aun que no hayas tomado mucho los síntomas de resaca duran por días. **

**Esa es una valiosa lección para mantenerse alejados del Vodka.**

-Esa seria una lección valida si no estuvieras sosteniendo una taza llena de vodka. -señalo Stan la taza que el cineasta sostenía.

-Claro que no! ¡Esta taza tiene café! -Y aunque dijo eso el liquido en la taza era transparente.

-Que buen padre eres!

-Claro que lo soy, por eso tengo esta taza. -dijo con una sonrisa Spencer, Steven se levanto de inmediato señalando la taza.

-Esa yo se la di! ¿verdad mami?... -Steven se quedo un segundo de pie y luego volvió a sentarse mientras su cara se volvía roja.

-Llamaste a papá "mami". -se burlo Stan.

-Oww, eso fue tan dulce cariño... No te preocupes, todos se equivocan a veces. -Sonrió para el menor de sus hijos. -Debí haberlo grabado... -susurro dando un golpecito a la mesa.

-Mejor sigue con tu historia! -Dijo Steven haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Bueno...

**Niños, después de la semana que pase con Billy todo entre nosotros mejoro, lo malo era que yo aun seguía siendo novio de Jonah, porque nunca termine con él! Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Billy prácticamente me había llevado de la fiesta de Jonah no tuve tiempo para decirle nada sobre nuestra relación.**

**Así que cuando volvimos, lo primero que hice fue...Escapar de Billy y Jonah. No estaba listo para explicarle las cosas a JTT! No sabia por donde empezar. Así que fui a refugiarme con Rajeev.**

-Rajeev, tengo un problema. -Dice Spencer cuando su amigo le abrió la puerta.

-Spencer! Estas bien! -lo abrazo de inmediato jalándolo hacia adentro de la casa. Cuando lo soltó le dio una rápida revisada mientras de manera apresurada preguntaba .- ¿Que tal estuvieron las cosas? ¿todo bien?

-Si, si...No... Pues... Tengo un problema. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh dios, estas embarazado.

-¿Que? Demonios no! No me desees una cosa tan horrible! -Dijo de inmediato el castaño negando con la cabeza, disipando la idea de su mente.

-¿Entonces?

-Tu... ¿Como crees que se tiene que terminar con una relación... que empezó por alguna extraña razón ?

-¿Vas a terminar con JTT?! ¿En serio?!

-Si... Es lo mejor.

-¿Vas a terminarlo por Billy? -pregunto Rajeev enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Si...

-Pobre chico, vas a destrozarlo! ¿Sabes que una ruptura siempre es mala? No importa como llegaron a estar juntos.

-Lo sé, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento! -respondió Spencer cubriendo su rostro con las manos. -No me siento bien con esto...

-Oye... -Miro preocupado al castaño, conocía a Spencer y sabia que su amigo no quería lastimar al muchacho. -Tal vez, él estara bien... A lo mejor no esta enamorado de ti realmente. Sera un alivio. ¿No?

-Tal vez...

**Niños, no era así.**

**Cuando Tuve el valor para verme con JTT él fue muy atento, se quedo en silencio escuchando todas y cada una de mis explicaciones. cuando llego a mi tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y esta desapareció mientras yo hablaba. ¿Han visto la expresión que pone un bebé cuando le quitan algo que quería? **

**Esos pucheritos y la forma en como arruga las cejas antes de estallar en llanto...**

**Bueno, Jonah puso una expresión similar, pero no lloro frente a mi. Aun recuerdo muy bien lo que paso y aun me siento un poco mal por él.**

-Lo siento Jonah.

-Entonces supongo que soy el único que queda en el club de los corazones rotos. -Dice Jonah pasándose los dedos por los ojos rápidamente.

-De verdad lo siento Jonah... Y no eres el único de ese club, muchas personas están allí por Billy.

-Estoy en el club de los corazones rotos por Spencer Wright... -se forzó a reír. -Esta bien, me tenia que ir de gira de todos modos así que... Adiós.

-Jonah... -vio al muchacho alejarse.

-Pero... si rompe tu corazón, búscame. Aunque espero que no lo haga. -Dijo antes de seguir su camino.

**No volví a ver a Jonah hasta algunos años después. El se veía mejor y ya no era el chico que seguía a Billy como un loco.**

**¿Que mas paso después?**

**Mm... Oh, si! Billy y yo empezamos a salir! Algunos de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, él se comportaba adorable de vez en cuando y el día que cumplí 17...**

**Billy me pidió que me casara con él. **

**Y le dije que no.**

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo.<p>

¿Les gusto como le rompieron el corazón a Jonah?! Yo digo que estuvo feo, él es lindo. No lo odio como para verlo sufrir, pero cuando me lo imagine llorar fue algo divertido. (soy mala)

Y si se preguntan como es que spencer les esta contando esto si en el capitulo anterior los había mandado a dormir XD bueno él solo fue por su taza de "El mejor en el cine de horror" llena de vodka.

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes.

¿Como conocieron el Ectofeature?

Saludos~


	16. Chapter 16

Hola criaturitas de fin(?)

¿Como han estado? Yo no me quejo!

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios casi tan sensuales como el azul!

yuu9911, vaya que amiga tienes.(Estampar fics es amor en su estado mas puro) muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.

AntoRodriguez7, Hola! Gracias por comentar. Creo que el vodka ya no le hace nada a este Spencer. Y conocer el ectofeature por accidente es genial! Muchas parejas se descubren asi XD. Saludos.

Eve Neko , gracias por comentar. *Los niños asienten en cada parte de la historia* Vaya, que impactante! XD Saludos!

I FAB WE FAB, Hola y gracias por comentar. Y es que de verdad lo estoy pensando, estos gemelos tienen algo especial. Saludos.

hinamori usumaki, Hola. Vaya esos son muchos años viendo yaoi! Me alegra que pienses asi de mis fics, pero de verdad que hay muchos que son mejores que los mios..Pero pues, gracias.

Mary C. Ruiz, Hola! Si, mucho drama! Desde que escribo soy conocida por ser muy dramática, Al menos eso dicen. Saludos~

adorabro, Bueno spencer tiene sus razones para negarse. adri, Hola, es genial que leas todos los fics, incluso con traductor google XD si, a veces se requiere Saludos

flore1234, Hola y gracias por comentar. al principio yo tampoco sabia como buscar, ahora casi siempre me meto directo al fandom XD Saludos.

Ami Swagi Cobra, Hola! gracias por comentar. Grazie fin por la banda ancha! XD ¿Salseo? ¿Que es eso? linda historia de como conociste el ectofeature, tiene todo lo que me gusta... un fin! uwu Saludos!

Bueno, les dejo el capitulo~

* * *

><p><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>

-¿Que? ¿le dijiste no?! ¿Estas loco?! -pregunto Steven levantando la voz. El cineasta susurro un muy bajito "tal vez" Mientras el mayor de sus hijos sonreía.

-Claro que esta loco... Solo mira que nombres nos puso.-Dijo Stan.- Me refiero a los segundos nombres...

-Oye! sus segundos nombres son hermosos... -vio a los gemelos entrecerrar los ojos. -Bueno no fui yo quien los eligió, así que no se pueden molestar conmigo.

-Dejando el odio que seguro nos tienes y por el cual nos pusiste esos nombres. ¿Porque le dijiste que no?

-Yo los adoro... Y bueno. Billy estaba realmente borracho ese día, estaba tan borracho que al día siguiente no recordaba nada de la noche anterior y eso incluía la propuesta de matrimonio.-recargo sus codos en el escritorio y junto las puntas de sus dedos. -Ahora que lo pienso estuve nervioso por mucho tiempo después, cada vez que él me decía que tenia que hablar conmigo yo estaba pensando que me lo propondría de nuevo.

-¿Y lo hizo? -preguntaron los gemelos y el cineasta negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Antes de que pudieran decir nada mas el cineasta volvió a hablar.

-Al menos no ese año... Cuando estaba viendo opciones para universidad estaba bastante ocupado, eran días en lo que me levantaba iba a la escuela, estudiaba para exámenes y ademas tenia que encargarme de un proyecto de un corto. Si, su padre había entrado a un concurso especial de cortos de terror.

-¿Ganaste?

-Quede en segundo lugar, Steven.

-Entonces perdiste... -respondió Steven haciendo un puchero.

-Jaja es sorprendente, dijiste lo mismo que Billy. No te preocupes a ti no te golpeare por decir eso.

-Yeeii -celebro de inmediato Steven.

-Bueno, poco después de eso algo paso...

-¿Que fue?

-Me sincere con mis padres en cuanto a mi relación con Billy, ellos fueron muy comprensivos... y me echaron a la calle.

-¿Que?! -los menores tenían exactamente la misma expresión de sorpresa.

-Si... fueron algo incompresibles...

**Niños, en mi ultimo año de escuela participe en un concurso de cortos y quede en segundo lugar. Esto me abrió las puertas a nuevos proyectos y Billy estaba justo empezando su promoción para una gira. No teníamos mucho tiempo para vernos, yo iba a visitarlo a su casa cuando podía y el me saturaba con mensajes y llamadas todos los días. Algo muy tierno y acosador.**

**Por mi vida tan desordenada estaba empezando a tener problemas de salud, aun me pasa... es por eso que me forzaron a tomar vacaciones, supuestamente suelo trabajar demasiado y pierdo la noción del tiempo. Me obligaron a parar por un tiempo y tomar un respiro, también me tuve que hacer unos exámenes y no se que cosas... eso no es importante.**

**Justo uno de esos días llego hasta mis manos una carta cuyo contenido me dejo en un estado de muerto viviente, en serio niños, tuve que leer 100 veces para que mi cerebro terminara de analizar lo que decía la carta.**

-Oh, dios! Oh por dios! -Grita arrugando un poco la carta de donde la sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿Spencer? ¿Estas bien? -pregunto su mamá asomando la cabeza desde la cocina, spencer estaba cerca del pasillo relativamente cerca de su madre.

-Estoy bien... -respondió el castaño escondiendo la carta. -Mamá voy a salir un momento.

-Esta bien! -respondió Jane volviendo su atención a la comida. Spencer toma presuroso su chaqueta y sale corriendo de la casa.

**¿Les ha pasado alguna vez que tienes algo que decirle a una persona y vas a hablar con ella...Pero al final hablan de todo menos de lo que ibas a decir?**

**Bueno niños, eso me paso con Billy ese día.**

**Ese día él iba a estar en un programa de entrevistas hablando de su nuevo disco y de su gira... Así que me hablo de ello como si no hubiera un mañana y yo lo escuche todo el tiempo. Casi me olvide de la carta de no ser porque la había llevado conmigo y hacia ruido en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. **

**Su representante fue por él, así que tuvimos que despedirnos.**

-¿Nos vemos esta noche? -pregunta Billy dándole un rápido beso en los labios al castaño.

-¿he? S-si...

¿Que pasa? Estas algo distraído. -el cantante ignoro que su representante le llamaba desde el auto. -Puedes decirme lo que sea Spency~

-Billy yo... -se mordió ligeramente el labio y bajo la mirada, no podía ver directamente los ojos turquesa de Cohen, eso solo lo ponía mas nervioso. (Como si Billy no lo pusiera lo suficiente nervioso con tan solo estar cerca) -No es nada importante, Billy.

-¿Spencer...? -llevo sus manos a la barbilla del castaño y con cuidado le levanto el rostro para verlo a los ojos. -Dímelo...

-Yo.. quería decirte que, te amo. -su voz sonó como un susurro cuando los labios del cantante rosaron a penas con los suyos.

-Entonces si era importante... -rio Billy antes de terminar con la distancia entre sus bocas. -También te amo.

-Si bueno...ya vete o llegaras tarde a tu entrevista.

-jajaja ya voy tarde. Que me esperen! Soy el super famoso y aclamado Billy Joe Cobra después de todo. -Spencer rodó los ojos.

-Ya te estas comportando como un divo..Entonces me voy yo primero. -se dio la vuelta para irse pero no dio ni un paso cuando sintió su mano ser retenida por las manos de Cohen. volteo el rostro hacia su novio, Billy tenia una expresión seria de pronto así que Spencer le puso toda su atención.

-Spencer... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-!¿...?!

**Niños, esa era la segunda vez que Billy me proponía matrimonio. Y esta vez estaba en sus cinco sentidos así que no podía decir que se trataba de una broma. La propuesta me dejo sin palabras, a penas y podía creer que de verdad estaba sucediendo, lo que mas recuerdo justo de ese momento es que los ojos turquesa de Billy se veían de un color diferente por el cambio de luz que poco a poco nos ofrecía el atardecer. Por un momento me parecía extraño que me lo hubiera propuesto así tan simple y tan natural, ya que él solía hacer todo tan extravagante.**

**Y mientras mi cara se sentía caliente, mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi respiración se había detenido mientras seguía creyendo que todo era un sueño, pero no. El suave toque de los dedos de Billy contra mis dedos me hacia saber que todo era verdad.**

**Respire agitadamente antes de contestar.**

-Acepto...

**Estuve como en una especie de trance emocional mientras él deslizaba un anillo con forma de cobra por cierto, en mi dedo. El anillo era de hecho muy lindo, tenia un montón de pequeños diamantes blancos en la cabeza de la cobra y los ojos eran de color turquesa. "Así puedes acordarte de mi todo el tiempo" Fue lo que Billy dijo.**

**Después de eso me dijo que me quería y que me esperaba en la noche. Cuando el auto de Billy se fue me quede en el mismo sitio por unos minutos. Hasta que recordé la carta, la saque de mi bolsillo y empece a caminar, luego a caminar mas rápido, de un momento a otro ya me encontraba corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas podían hasta la casa de Rajeev.**

-Rajeev, abre por favor, por favor... -toca el timbre con mas insistencia mientras respira agitado tratando de recuperar el aliento de estar corriendo.

-¿Que rayos pasa?! -dice enojado al abrir la puerta. - Ah, eres tu Spencer. -aleja a su amigo del timbre.

-Rajeev...algo paso. -empieza a caminar en círculos.- Estoy feliz y algo nervioso, no se que demonios hacer. Y no se lo he dicho a Billy!

-Oye cálmate... ¿Que puede ser tan malo? Seguro solo estas exagerando.

**Niños, desde siempre Rajeev a tratado todo lo que no esta relacionado con Lolo como algo por lo que no preocuparse. Así que cuando le contaba mis problemas el decía "naa, eso no es tan difícil" "no es algo por lo que te debas alarmar" o cosas así. Estaba pensando en que decirle primero, lo de la carta o lo de la propuesta...Así que toma aire y simplemente le dije...**

- _"Voy a ser padre..."_

* * *

><p>Alli el final del capitulo! Si se preguntan. ¿como es que habla con Jane si se supone que lo echaron fuera de su casa? Bueno lo de la propuesta y la carta es antes de que Spencer le dijera a sus padres que salia con Billy. XD disculpen que no lo dijera.<p>

Nadie pregunto pero les diré como conocí el ectofeature, fue gracias a mi hermanita de 7 años. Ella no sabe que es el yaoi y yo no pienso decirle XD pero fue algo muy raro. Estábamos pasando tiempo de hermanas (asi es como ella le dice al tiempo que pasa junto a mi aunque yo la ignore) Yo estaba leyendo y ella viendo la tele, de pronto me dice "Esos dos se quieren". Mire la pantalla y me doy cuenta de que eran dos chicos.

Vi a mi hermana y le pregunte ¿Porque dices que se quieren? y ella inocente como es me dijo "Porque se miran muy bonito uno al otro" Ya después mi hermano le dijo que no se podían querer porque eran dos hombre y no se que mas... Pero yo ya estaba buscando en mi celular algo sobre ellos XD. Y así descubrí el ectofeature uwu.

Pregunta! Si pudieran tener de amigo a uno de los gemelos ¿Cual elegirían? uwu no se vale decir los dos. XD

Saludos!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola

Hola criaturitas de odin!

¿como han estado? yo..mm... Espero que estén bien!

Les respondo sus comentarios rápido. Muchas gracias por comentar.

AntoRodriguez7, Hola y no me molesta que me llames Aki. :) Drama total definitivamente XD. -le envía a Steven. uwu cuidate.

Ami Swagi Cobra, hola gracias por comentar. Jaja si hubo reacciones variadas con respecto a la ultima parece ser algo genial entonces (?) Saludos.

yuu9911, Hola gracias por comentar. Mm yo elegiría a .. Stan... Y si mis vecinos fueran una pareja gay. No haría nada, no es como si fuese a acosarlos para ver yaoi en vivo. Pues bien por ellos y ya :) saludos.

I FAB WE FAB , hola gracias por comentar. y gracias por compartir tu historia de como conociste el ectofeature. Yo tarde un poco en hacer una carpeta de ellos XD. Saludos.

laurapr, Hola gracias por cometar. Eso mismo me paso con otra pareja (el kevedd), al principio no los veía juntos hasta después uwu Saludos~

Lorena Matsuoka, Hola gracias por comentar. La verdad yo también había perdido el interés en Disney XD, pero a mi hermana siempre le ha gustado asi que a veces lo veo-. :) Saludos.

Saludos para adorabro.

* * *

><p><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>

-Esperen, yo no dije eso... -Spencer se levanto de su asiento y vio hacia la puerta detrás de el sillón donde estaban sus hijos. El hombre que estaba allí lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, señor director.

-Rajeev! Hola. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Mejor dicho como entraste? -entrecerró los ojos viendo a su amigo.

-Bueno, entre con la copia de la llave que me diste. ¿Interrumpí algo? Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. -los gemelos se voltearon a ver a Rajeev.

-Parece que lo hubieras planeado. -resoplo el cineasta y volvió a sentarse. -No interrumpes, solo estoy hablándoles a los niños de como conocí a Billy.

-¡Vaya algo muy dramático! -dijo Rajeev y camino hasta el sillón, tomo asiendo en medio de los gemelos.

-¿Que haces?

-Voy a escuchar que estas contando. He tratado de contarle como conocí a Lolo a mis hijos y ellos no escuchan. Aprenderé de ti -respondió acomodándose, Steven se levanto para que Rajeev pudiera sentarse bien.

-No es que no quiera que escuches, pero ese sillón no esta hecho para tres personas. Ademas que quites a mi hijo para sentarte es algo... -Stan jala a Steven y lo sienta en sus piernas.

-Ya estamos sentados los tres. ¿Vas a seguir con la historia? -pregunta Stan viendo a su padre.

-Eso que siento es tu celular...? -susurra Steven.

-Claro, no te emociones. -le responde Stan en un susurro también, Rajeev los mira enarcando una ceja.

-¿Que pasa allí? -pregunta el cineasta tratando de escuchar que susurran los gemelos.

-Nada. -responden al unisono. -Sigue con la historia Wright.

-Bien...

**Dejando en dramatismo de lado y solo para aclararlo no le dije a Rajeev que iba a ser padre. Simplemente le enseñe la carta que acababa de llegarme. Era una beca especial, para un programa especial alentando el arte del cine. Así que en pocas palabras era una oportunidad única en la vida, pero Billy acababa de pedirme que me casara con él... Y le dije que si.**

-No entiendo cual es el problema. -respondió Rajeev después de leer la carta de Spencer le había dado.

-El problema es que.. voy a casarme y.

-¿Vas a casarte?!

-Si, Billy me lo acaba de pedir! ¿Puedes creerlo? -veía el anillo que el cantante le había dado y todavía pensaba que era un sueño. -Tienes que ser mi padrino,si o si.

-Claro... Pero... sigo sin entender cual es el problema. El chico que te trae loco desde los 14 te pidió que te cases con él! y te acaba de llegar una increíble beca. ¿Porque luces tan desdichado entonces? -pregunto el hindú cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, Billy me pidió que lo acompañara de gira. "Los recién casados no tienen que estar separados" Dijo, así que... si lo acompaño, no podre ir al programa.

-Pero Billy es comprensivo ¿no?

**Niños, no lo era... Billy era un divo que creía que todos tenían que hacer lo que el decía cuando él lo decía... Era odioso, la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque tenia sus momentos buenos.**

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos hablar lo como hacen los adultos. -suspiro un poco mas tranquilo. -Creo que hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Si, tienes algo de dramático. Es por eso que son el uno para el otro... Aunque claro, tu solo muestras tu dramatismo con tus amigos. -los dos asintieron, luego Rajeev abrazo con fuerza al castaño -¡ Vas a casarte!

-¡Lo sé!

**Y después de eso empezamos a decir cosas sin sentido hasta que una pregunta me trajo a la realidad.**

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a tus padres...?

**Niños, era obvio que no se lo había dicho. Después de eso y para no alargar tanto el asunto... Yo me sincere con mi familia y me echaron a la calle. Y nunca llegue a la cena que Billy había reservado para nosotros. Cuando me llamo no pude contestar porque había olvidado el móvil en su casa mas temprano, así que llego a su casa con cara de pocos amigos. Y cuando me vio grito un par de cosas antes de quedarse en silencio y acercarse a mi...**

-¿Que paso? -pregunta el cantante viendo la expresión del castaño mientras estaban parados frente a la puerta

-Al parecer, mis padres ya no tienen hijo. Yo no soy "normal" y me echaron de la casa. Jajaja ¿puedes creerlo? Mi madre estaba llorando como si en verdad me hubiera muerto.

-...

-Tome mi cámara y algunas de mis cosas antes de salir, yo no tengo a donde ir así que termine viniendo aquí...

**Niños, Billy se mantuvo callado por un rato, yo trata de mantenerme con expresión neutral todo el tiempo hasta que ya no pude. El solo se acerco a mi, me abrazo y me susurro sin parar. "Tutto andrà bene ." Y niños, cuando Billy repetía esa frase, con esa voz ronca que hacia cuando se ponía serio... Lo hacia tan bien que realmente empece a creer que todo iba a estar bien.**

-Hasta que te puso el cuerno. -dice Rajeev estirando las piernas. -Y te dejo plantado el día de la boda. -los gemelos abren los ojos como platos y Spencer fulmina a su amigo con la mirada antes de decir.

-Vaya, arruinaste 30 minutos de puro dramatismo... Ya iba a a llegar a esa parte.

-Espera. ¿Eso paso? -preguntaron los gemelos.

-Pregúntenle a Rajeev, el parece dispuesto a contarles la versión corta de la historia. -respondió el castaño cruzándose de brazos y empujando su silla hacia atrás.

-No me miren de esa forma! La mirada de los Wright provoca pesadillas! -Dijo Rajeev poniéndose de pie y viendo a los tres que en un gesto parecido entrecerraban los ojos y negaban con la cabeza. Como ven las personas a alguien que acaba de hacerles spoiler del libro que están leyendo.

Una cosa que tenían en común padre e hijos... intimidar con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Hey! ¿que tal? -se esconde para que no la maten.<p>

antes que nada debo decir que escribí en una libreta el resumen de toda la historia,y ocupo seis paginas. A penas en lo que va la historia ha pasado dos paginas. ¿Imaginan cuanto drama tiene?

Espero que no me odien por tanto dramatismo.

0n0

Hice un dibujo de Spencer, Billy y los gemelos. Pero no se donde quedo. Ahora que lo noto, no he dicho de que color tienen el cabello de verdad los niños. =3= eso es un misterio y nadie hace nada.

Mi amiga me pregunto. ¿como puede estar embarazado? Y yo le dije "es la magia de los fanfics" XD ¿Alguien a aplicado eso para cuando pasa algo (ilógico) en una historia?

Bueno, eso seria todo. Nos leemos la próxima.

Saludos~


	18. Chapter 18

Hola criaturitas de odin!

Muchas gracias por leer esta dramática historia. Hoy escribi un capitulo mas largo para abarcar todo lo que dijo Rajeev. Espero que les guste.

Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios.

AntoRodriguez7, gracias por comentar. Jajaja drama azul sensual (?)

Mary C. Ruiz , gracias por comentar. oww gracias. Gracias por seguirlo aunque sea super dramático, Saludos.

I FAB WE FAB , hola y gracias por comentar. ¿una descripcion de los gemelos? soy mala para las descripciones. XD

laurapr, hola y gracias por comentar.

Ami Swagi Cobra , hola y gracias por comentar. Espero y no me odien por lo que hace Billy, no es que lo justifique, pero es muy sensual como para que caiga mal.- XD ¿no? Saludos.

adorabro, gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, saludos.

Les dejo el capitulo entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>

Spencer se encontraba parado frente al auto de Rajeev, después del spoiler de Bugwatti los dos habían salido a fumar y a hablar de algunas cosas sin importancia, pero justo en ese momento Rajeev estaba inesperadamente callado. Spencer veía a su amigo mirar hacia arriba y luego hacia el, debatiéndose en decir algo.

—¿Que pasa? -pregunto el cineasta cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad vine para invitarte a la reunión de el fin de semana.

—No, gracias. -respondió de inmediato y Rajeev entrecerró los ojos.

—Tienes que ir, si o si. No me gusta que estés solo en estos días. -dijo Bugwatti apagando el cigarrillo que tenia.

—¿Estos días? -Spencer lo miro confundido y trato de recordar la fecha.

—Ya sabes se cumplen años de... -Se quedo callado viendo al cineasta abrir los ojos como platos. —No puede ser.. lo habías olvidado y acabo de recordartelo.

—Oh, por dios... ¿Es en serio?. Se me había olvidado... -respondió Spencer con una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa. —La fecha... ¿Entonces celebraran su aniversario? Lolo y tu...

—Si...

—¿cuantos años?

—17... ¿Estas bien?

—Perfectamente... Bueno, nos vemos Rajeev. Gracias por la visita y por recordarme la fecha... -Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y después entro a la casa. Una cabellera negra azabache capto su atención de inmediato, camino hacia el mientras decía.

—Stanley, no saltes sobre mi sillón favorito. ¿Que tu cabello no era azul cuando me fui?

—Tardaste años en volver. Así que me aburrí...-respondió Stan y bajo del sillón, paso sus dedos por su cabello oscuro. —¿Te gusta más si es azul?

—El azul es sensual. -respondió el cineasta con una sonrisa, Steven apareció desde la cocina. —Hola cariño. ¿Que hicieron mientras yo estaba fuera?

—Corte una manzanas con forma de conejo! -Dijo el menor mostrando le a su padre y hermano un plato lleno de manzana, Spencer le presto mas atención a los dedos del menor ya que todos tenían banditas.

—¿Que le paso a tus dedos?

—El cuchillo se puso muy hijo de puta... -Después de que Spencer lo regañara por su vocabulario se sentó en la sala frente a sus hijos. Viendo a Steven comer de esa manera tan infantil que tenia, con su carita feliz iluminándose cada vez que probaba un bocado de manzana. Y Stanley, bueno ese niño siempre había sido así de inexpresivo.

—Ahora que Rajeev spoilerslocos Bugwatti se fue. ¿Vas a seguir? -Spencer asintió viendo el cabello ahora negro de Stan.

How i met Billy.

**Niños, como ustedes saben Billy me pidió que me casara con él y yo le dije que si. En este momento de la historia entra en escena alguien nuevo, Su nombre es Vincent Lacond... Pero ustedes lo conocen como tío Vic. Un compañero de esa banda proyecto en la que estuvo Billy por una gira. No recuerdo el nombre de esa banda... Vic era el unico que quedaba de la formación original ademas de Billy y su historia tiene muchas cosas que me gustaría que aprendieran, pero de momento vamos a concentrarnos en esto. **

—Él es Vincent. -dijo Billy presentando a un joven de cabello rubio/castaño, de piel pálida y ojos de color gris, estatura y complexión casi idéntica a Billy, pero tenia algo que lo hacia lucir mayor (y no tan infantil como Billy.)

—En realidad mi nombre es Victor Van Houten. -dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. —Tu debes ser Spencer Wright! he escuchado tanto de ti que creo que ya te conocía. -estrecho la mano del castaño. Spencer no sabia que decir, a diferencia de el otro no había escuchado nada sobre Victor.

—Mucho gusto...

—Bueno ya fue mucho.. -dijo Billy y separo las manos de ambos. —Él sera mi padrino...Tu elegiste a Rajeev, así que yo voy a elegir a Vincent.

—Soy su único amigo. -Dice Vic cruzandose de brazos.

—Eso no es cierto!

**Niños, era cierto. Vic fue siempre el único amigo de Billy, al menos uno real que lo apoyo en todo momento. Ellos dos se conocían tan bien! Billy decía "ik heb honger." y Vic aparecía con comida para el. No voy a mentirles, hubo veces en las que me sentí celoso de la relación que llevaban ellos dos.**

**Vic siempre tan amable y tan sonriente, no me terminaba de caer bien. Pensaba que era de esas personas que tratan de agradar a todo el mundo siendo falsos o que estaba tramando algo, ahora que lo conozco como lo hago me avergüenzo de pensar que él trataba de quitarme a Billy.**

**Jajaja Vic no fingía, él de verdad es así y ustedes lo saben. **

**Cuando comprendí que en realidad no le gustaba Billy empece a tratarlo un poco más y nos volvimos cercanos. Me acompaño a elegir el traje que iba a usar y a planear los últimos detalles. Incluso fue a hablar con mis padres, no lo escucharon pero fue un buen detalle. Bueno el tiempo paso y dos meses antes de la boda Billy fue a una fiesta de la cual no volvió hasta el día siguiente. **

—¿Estas seguro que no quieres venir conmigo? -pregunto Billy peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Estoy seguro. Diviértete. -dijo el castaño viendo al moreno cuando paso frente a él. —Hey, me gusta como te quedan esos pantalones. -comento con una sonrisa, Billy detuvo su caminata y regreso hasta Spencer.

—Dame tu mano. Te quitare el anillo.

—¿He? Solo porque te dije que me gustaba como te quedan esos pantalones... Oye tranquilo, podemos superar este problema .-dijo de broma.

—Solo dame tu mano.-dijo el moreno, spencer estiro la mano donde tenia el anillo que Billy le había dado. El cantante le quito el anillo y después pego la mano del castaño en su trasero. —¿No crees que tu futuro esposo es muy sensual?

—¿Me quitaste el anillo para que te tocara el trasero?

—Es que si me pegas con el anillo puesto duele. -dijo Billy con un puchero y volvió a ponerle el anillo a Spencer.— ¿Entonces no vas a decirme que soy sensual?

—Eres tan sensual como...el azul.

—¿Azul sensual? -pregunto el cantante y después sonrió. —Azul sensual, me gusta. -sonrió acercándose a Spencer y le planto un beso en los labios. Spencer correspondió el beso y paso sus dedos por la nuca del cantante. —Nos vemos mas tarde.

—Esta bien...

**Sin embargo, como ya les había dicho Billy no volvió hasta el día siguiente... Me quede toda la noche esperándolo, estuve llamándolo a su celular pero no contestaba. Me puse paranoico y termine llamando a Vic, el pobre chico salio a buscarlo por todas partes y cuando lo encontró me dijo que ya lo mandaba a casa así que mas tranquilo me quede dormido. De hecho no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, hasta que Billy me despertó. **

—Dime algo bonito. -susurro el moreno pasando sus labios de la boca del castaño hasta su cuello. Spencer estaba acostado en el sillón, el libro que estaba leyendo estaba a punto de caerse, le presto atención un segundo antes de ver al moreno que estaba sobre el.

—¿Billy...?

—Dije algo bonito no hermoso!

—Estaba preocupado por ti... -susurro Spencer tocando el rostro contrario con la punta de sus dedos. —Vic y yo te buscamos como locos.

—Lo sé, Vincent me regaño por no avisarte. -alejo la mano del cineasta y se levanto.

—¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Spencer, aun estando "medio dormido" podía notar que Billy actuaba raro.

—... -los ojos turquesa del cantante se fijaron en el rostro de Spencer, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. —Nada, no pasa nada.

**Niños, a veces pienso que si en ese momento Billy me hubiera dicho lo que había pasado no me hubiera afectado tanto como lo hizo cuando finalmente me entere. Si el se hubiera sincerado conmigo, si hubiese dicho "estaba tan borracho que no supe que hacia" o algo por el estilo, posiblemente yo hubiera estado furioso y tendríamos una gran pelea... Pero al final solucionaríamos las cosas. El enojo pasa... el enojo se me hubiera pasado. **

**Pero, la manera en la que me entere fue peor...**

**Ahora niños, quiero decirles que posiblemente al escuchar esta parte ustedes empiecen a pensar que Billy es un idiota o que es una mala persona. Solo quiero decir que todo el mundo se equivoca a veces y Billy lo hizo, eramos jóvenes y estúpidos, todo parecía fácil. El pensó que su manera de actuar era la correcta y cuando trato de remediarlo se encontró con un montón de problemas y fue una equivocación tras otra, no es que lo este justificando. No es que este justificando el comportamiento de Billy, pero de verdad que el no tenia intensiones de ..**

—Papá! -interrumpió Stan. —Es obvio que te gusta ese tipo. ¿Puedes ya dejar de justificarlo?

—No lo estoy justificando. -respondió el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

—Si lo estas haciendo. -dijo Steven con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez un poco... Como les iba a decir...

**El día que tanto estaba esperando llego, unos días antes Jessica me había buscado de nuevo y estaba feliz de que ella fuera a asistir también. Estaba nervioso moviéndome por toda mi habitación, la boda iba a ser en un hotel, creo que ya no existe... Como sea no iba a haber muchos invitados, había convencido a Billy de que fuera algo intimo por mi parte solo irían Shanilla, Rajeev y Jessica. Por parte de Billy gente que no conocía ni recuerdo, solo a Vic lo conocía. **

—¿Como te sientes Spencer? -pregunto Vic entrando a la habitación del castaño. —Perdón por mi mal aspecto, tuve problemas con el traje...

—Estoy nervioso... y pareces un jodido modelo, así que no me vengas con que tienes mal aspecto.

—Tu te ves muy bien... Es usted muy guapo señor Wright.

—Grazie... Ya es hora ¿no?

—Si, ya es hora... No sabes, no sabes que feliz estoy por ustedes. -dijo Vic caminando hacia la puerta. —Como su mejor hombre voy a esforzarme para que las cosas salgan bien para ustedes.

—Claro que si padrino. -dice Spencer con una sonrisa nerviosa y camina hacia el pasillo. Rajeev estaba allí esperándolo con expresión de tristeza.

—Quería venir con Lolo y me rechazo. -dijo antes de que spencer pudiera preguntarle. —Creo que yo me rendiré con ella... Hay un limite de lo mal que puede hacerte sentir una persona, incluso si la amas...

—Rajeev...

—Spencer! -la voz de Jessica viniendo del otro lado del pasillo hizo que Spencer diera un salto, su hermano iba empujando a Vic el cual arrugaba las cejas y parecía desconcertado. —Díselo!

—Mm...Spencer. -empezó a hablar Vic, bajo la mirada ya que no se atrevía a ver el rostro del castaño. —Es que... Billy no... bueno...

—Te dejo plantado. -dijo Jessica ya que el padrino no hacia mas que balbucear. —Él no vino, no esta aquí... Y no contesta sus llamadas.

—... -Spencer recargo su espalda en la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba antes. Abrió la puerta y entro dejándola abierta para que los otros lo siguieran dentro de la habitación. Se sentó en la cama con las manos en las rodillas. —¿Es una broma?

—No lo es. -dijo Jessica, Vic se acerco al castaño y se agacho para verlo.

—Tal vez... tal vez tuvo un percance al venir hacia acá o tal vez paso algo que...

—Deja de justificarlo. -dijo Rajeev apretando los puños. —Es obvio que tratas de justificarlo eres el mejor amigo de ese... ese tipo.

—Conozco a Ba...Billy, se que él no haría algo así... Desde hace años no he escuchado mas que del amor que tiene por Spencer y se que eso es real. ustedes podrían verlo si no trataran a Billy como su enemigo, yo se como es él debe haber algo, algo debió haber pasado para que...

—Victor... -interrumpió Spencer. —Basta...ya basta, no digas nada. Vete, por favor. -Vic vio a Spencer unos segundos en silencio y después igual de silencioso salio de la habitación.

**Después de eso mientras estaba esperando aun en la habitación estaba pensando en lo que Vic había dicho ¿Que tal si Billy de verdad había tenido un accidente? ¿Que tal si no puede contactarme por esa razón? y que tal si de verdad todo tenia una explicación lógica. **

**Shanilla y Rajeev habían salido a buscarme algo para el color de cabeza que estaba dándome mientras yo seguía esperando en esa habitación por tres horas, pensando que Billy aparecería en cualquier momento. Jessica estaba conmigo cuando una hermosa mujer apareció en la puerta, ella era de verdad hermosa aunque no llevara maquillaje, pidió hablar conmigo y yo no quería hacerlo. Insistió tanto que termine aceptando escucharla, ella me miro a los ojos, se acomodo el cabello tras la oreja y dijo...**

**"Lo siento."**

**"Se que usted esta mal ahora pero no podía permanecer sin disculparme. Hace dos meses Billy y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta, tuvimos relaciones y yo estoy embarazada" **

**"El dijo que se hará cargo de mi y nuestro bebé... Pero me parece muy injusto que usted no sepa la verdad. "**

**Dijo otras cosas, pero Jessica la saco de la habitación. Respire profundo un par de veces y seguí a mis amigos y a mi hermana. De nuevo experimente ese estado de Zombie que...Esperen esta vez fue la primera vez que experimente eso, el shock era tan grande que no escuchaba nada y no estaba seguro si todo era parte de una pesadilla o era parte de una coalición en mi contra. **

**Jessica irrumpió en la casa de Billy con las llaves que tenia y se llevo mis cosas, en tiempo récord me llevo por la ciudad hasta el aeropuerto y ella dijo.**

**"Tienes que irte de aquí" **

**Me quito mi teléfono, me dio otro donde no tuviera el numero de Billy. Dijo que en unos días Rajeev me alcanzaría a donde quiera que fuera, que me mantuviera lejos de los lugares donde hablaran de Billy. Y en pocas palabras me dijo que tenia que sacar a Billy de mi cabeza. **

**Shanilla me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo algo que ya no puedo recordar.**

**Y en el viaje yo no pude hacer nada mas que pensar en Billy, en todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos y me preguntaba. ¿Como llegamos a esto?**

**Yo huyendo de Billy... Con el corazón roto y con un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba si quiera pronunciar su nombre. Llegue a mi destino sintiendo toda esa sensación de querer gritar y ser incapaz de hacerlo. **

**Niños, no llore en ningún momento. No era como si no me doliera, era porque trataba de hacerme el fuerte ante todos. y porque si empezaba a llorara probablemente no podría parar. Llegue a mi destino y toque la puerta que me resultaba tan familiar. Un hombre de cabello blanco abrió de inmediato, me vio con esos ojos verde oliva que tenia y dijo.**

—Ciao.

—Ciao Nonno.

—Tutto bene?

—No... Nonno... Billy ha rotto il mio cuore . -dice Spencer empezando a llorar.

**Niños, Nonno me consoló todo el tiempo que estuve llorando. Y créanme no me gusta admitirlo, pero fue mucho.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo largo 0.o<p>

Mi hermano dijo, muchos solistas empezaron en bandas antes y por eso puse lo de "la banda" de Billy que en realidad fue solo un proyecto en el que participo. Y como no se me ocurren nombres no pude ni madres.

XD Mm.. llamare a Vic "Vic" porque si Billy lo llama siempre Vincent me confundiré. Sera una lastima dejar a ese tipo en el olvido una vez que termine la historia XD.

Vamos Billy no es malo, solo están todos en su contra...

0.o creo que no tengo nada mas que decir.

Espero que les guste.

Saludos


	19. Chapter 19

Hola , hola criaturitas de odin!

Hoy voy bastante rapido. Mi hermano me grita ya quitate XD

Asi que respondere sus comentarios en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>

—Bueno, entonces cuando estaba con Nonno... -el cineasta dejo de hablar y se quedo en silencio. —¿Escuchan eso?

—¿Escuchar que? -pregunto Steven tratando de captar lo que su padre escuchaba.

—Suena como una niña llorando... -dijo Stan.

—Dios, Clary! -se levanto de un salto y salio de su oficina. Lo mas rápido que pudo fue hasta la puerta de entrada. Había una mujer de ropa extravagante empujando a una pequeña niña la cual lloraba mientras llamaba a su mamá. Spencer se acerco de inmediato a la niña y la tomo en brazos cuando la mujer estaba por pegarle.

—¿Que demonios piensas que haces maldita loca?! No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija! -abrazo protectoramente a la pequeña y fulminando con la mirada a la mujer.

—Billy dice que no quiere cuidar mas a tu bastarda.

—Pues tú y Billy se pueden ir mucho a la mierda. -respondió cubriendo los oídos de la pequeña la cual seguía sollozando.

—Que malo. De verdad me rompe el corazón ser tratada así por un hombre tan guapo. -dijo la mujer con una voz chillona sacando una mochila de color azul de su auto y extendiéndose la a Spencer. El cineasta tomo la mochila sin dejar de fulminar a la mujer con la mirada.

—Fuera de mi propiedad. -ordeno el cineasta y la mujer sonrió metiéndose a su automóvil. Spencer apretó los puños mientras el auto se alejaba. Segundos después de que el auto desapareció a la distancia la pequeña se alejo un poco para mirar al cineasta. Los grandes ojos azules de la niña aun estaban brillosos por las lagrimas, su cabello castaño estaba enmarañado y enredado.

—Ciao... -susurra la pequeña sonriendo le.

—Ciao, principessa. -respondió con una sonrisa paternal.

Volvió adentro, los gemelos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala. La mirada de ambos se quedaron fijamente sobre la pequeña niña.

—Niños, saluden a su hermana.

—Ciao... -dice la castaña escondiéndose en el pecho del cineasta.

—Ciao Clary. -respondieron los gemelos antes de acercarse a la niña.

—Tengo que hablar con Billy, cuiden a Clary por favor. -dijo el cineasta dejando a la niña en el suelo y salio para hablar por teléfono. Steven veía a la castaña frunciendo el ceño, en cambio la niña lo observaba con curiosidad.

—No veas de esa manera a tu hermana. -susurro Stan picando la mejilla de su hermano.

—Ella no es mi hermana. -respondió el menor de los gemelos y se cruzo de brazos.

—Si es tu hermana, vamos que es idéntica a nosotros.

—¿A quien quieres más? ¿A ella o a mi? -pregunta steven haciendo un puchero.

—A ti te quiero dar, toda la noche~ -respondió Stan y el rostro de Steven adquirió un ligero rubor antes de golpear el brazo de su hermano con el puño cerrado.

—Idiota... -Susurro Steven mirando hacia Clary, la niña buscaba algo en la mochila azul que antes le había dado la mujer a Spencer. Saco unos muñecos y un cepillo, se acerco a Stan y se los dio. El mayor de los hermanos Wright vio un muñeco que al parecer era el cineasta, el otro muñeco era una "figura de acción" de Billy Joe Cobra.

—Con cabello "real" para peinarlo. -los tres miraron fijamente al muñeco.

—¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto el cineasta viendo a los niños que estaban jugando con el muñeco de Billy Joe y el de Spencer

—Nada... -respondieron los gemelos y separaron a los muñecos. (No iban a decirle a su padre que estaban haciendo cosas raras con los juguetes en frente de su hermana, aunque el cineasta ya se lo imaginaba).

* * *

><p><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>

**Niños, cuando tenia 18 viví un tiempo con nonno. Mis días eran tranquilos, me despertaba muy temprano en la mañana y ayudaba a nonno con su huerta, después él hacia el desayuno. Me enseño a hacer algunas cosas que hicieron que años después Billy engordara por comer tanto de mi comida. Jaja.**

**Las mañanas tranquilas me curaron el corazón roto, nonno me mantenía ocupado y no tenia tiempo de sentir lastima por mi mismo, eso fue bueno y logro que olvidara un poquito a Billy.**

**Unos meses después Rajeev fue a visitarme, al parecer era cierto eso de que iba a dejar de intentarlo con Lolo. Estaba planeando mudarse a Nueva york y quería que fuera con él.**

—No. -Spencer estaba sentado en un sillón de color café chocolate, no parecía querer moverse de alli.

—Piénsalo un poco al menos! -se quejo el hindú.

—Mm... -el castaño cerro los ojos y luego negó moviendo la cabeza. —No, no quiero. Voy a quedarme en sorrento para siempre.

—¿En serio? ¿Que tiene de bueno este lugar? -pregunto Rajeev cruzándose de brazos. —No me lo tomes a mal, la casa de tu abuelo es muy linda y tranquila. Pero tu eres un cineasta! ¿Que has estado haciendo?

—Pintando, pescando, plantando semillas...Rompiéndome la cabeza y cantando opera. También hice algunos cortos...-respondió de manera perezosa el castaño.

—¿Pintando? -miro los cuadros que estaban detrás de su amigo, había algunos lindos, otros un tanto tétricos y otros mas solo parecían un montón de pintura al azar. —¿Esos los hiciste tu?

—Si, al parecer tengo talento para la pintura. Yeii...que emoción. -dijo el castaño sin emoción alguna. —Ese se llama, "todos los cobra deberían morir"

—Eso sera un problema cuando tengas hijos.

—No es como si fuera a tener hijos de Billy! -se quejo de inmediato Spencer.

—Ten eso en mente, porque si lo haces me deberás 50 dolares.

—No los tendré... Si lo hago te dejare elegir sus nombres.

—Jaja claro...

—¿Has sabido algo sobre él? -pregunto Spencer tratando de sonar casual, como si realmente no le importara la respuesta.

—No. -respondió Rajeev de inmediato.

—Oh...

**Niños, Rajeev estaba mintiendo.**

**No me entere hasta años después pero en realidad Billy estuvo buscándome todo el tiempo...**

—Tú... como te llames. Sé que sabes donde esta Spencer! tienes que decírmelo! -dijo Billy tratando de entrar a la casa de los Bugwatti para asegurarse que Spencer no estaba allí.

—¿Como puedes pretender que te diga donde esta?! Tú lo lastimaste!

—Tuve un accidente!

—Si claro, un accidente que nacerá en siete meses. -trato de cerrar la puerta pero el cantante lo impidió.

—Cuando le explique el podrá decidir si quiere seguir viéndome-dijo Billy empujando a Rajeev y entrando a la casa. —Spencer! Spencer.

—Él no esta aquí... -respondió Shanilla bajando las escaleras.

—¿Donde esta? ¿Tu lo sabes?

—No exactamente, solo se que no esta aquí. -Shanilla camino hasta el cantante parecía que iba a darle una cachetada pero se contuvo. —De todas las personas, decidí confiar en ti.! -empujo al cantante. —Confié en que tu no lo lastimarías de nuevo!

—... -detuvo las manos de la muchacha dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Porqué?... Porque de todas las personas tuviste que ser tú...Tú solo eres un egoísta y te quieres a ti mismo más que a nadie. ¿Al menos sentiste algo por Spencer todo este tiempo?

—No hables de mi como si me conocieras... -respondió Billy en tono frió. Soltó a Shanilla y se alejo hacia la puerta.

—Si de verdad lo quieres, si de verdad sientes algo por el aunque sea un poco...Déjalo en paz. -dijo Rajeev, Billy se detuvo antes de salir y se encogió de hombros. —Solo déjalo ser feliz.

—... -El cantante no dijo nada simplemente salio azotando la puerta.

**Niños. ¿Recuerdan el anillo de forma de cobra que me dio Billy? Bueno yo no lo tenia mas, su tía Jessica me lo quito y lo dejo en la casa de Billy. Él lo guardo todo el tiempo hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar.**

—¿Y cuanto tiempo paso para encontrarse? -pregunto curioso Steven.

—Unos años...El se veía genial cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, yo acababa de tener mi primer éxito en una película de terror que dirigí. Pero había un par de inconvenientes... (para que estuviéramos juntos..) -susurra lo ultimo.

—¿Como te convertiste en cineasta entonces? -pregunto Stan.

—Buena pregunta!

**Niños. Cuando Rajeev fue a visitarme a la casa de nonno había conseguido de manera increíble dos pases para un evento de encuentros internacionales del cine. Es un evento genial, donde había expositores novatos y cosas que fueron de ayuda para los que como yo trataban de ganarse un lugar en el mundo de el cine.**

**No pude negarme, era como si fuera navidad en pleno noviembre!**

**Todo el evento fue genial, Rajeev se aburría pero para un amante del cine era genial. Hasta que al salir choque contra alguien y mi tarjeta de pase se cayo al suelo**.

—Eso es mio! -dijo una voz femenina.

—No claro que no, es mía. -dijo Spencer tomando la tarjeta. —Aquí lo dice S.w .Spencer Wright.

—No, no. -la chica negó moviendo la cabeza. —Es mio, S.w. Stella Wright. -respondió con una sonrisa acomodando su cabello castaño detrás de la oreja.

—Definitivamente es mio.

—No, es definitiva y absolutamente mio. -respondió la chica con una sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada celeste sobre el verde oliva de los ojos de Spencer.

—...

—...

**Y los dos nos quedamos viéndonos por un rato hasta que Rajeev nos dijo que había otra tarjeta en el suelo.**

**Niños, así fue como conocí a mi prometida.**

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste.<p>

Saludos~


	20. Chapter 20

Hola , hola criaturitas de odin!

De una vez subire esta capitulo porque Yolo(?)

Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios.

AntoRodriguez7,Hola y gracias por comentar. Si Spencer tiene otra hija, puedes adoptarla si quieres. Se llama Clarissa pero todos le dice Clary. uwu Saludos

I FAB WE FAB , hola y gracias por comentar. El Billy no es nuestro querido Billy joe, pero si esa mujer es una perra. Spencer la odia XD. Saludos

Lorena Matsuoka Hola y gracias por comentar, prefiero no decir nada sobre lo que imaginabas. Jaja Saludos!

Ami Swagi Cobra , Hola y gracias por comentar. Si, los gemelos son raros XD jaja. La tipa es una de las esposad de un tipo que se llama Billy, pero no es nuestro Billy asi que no te preocupes. Saludos!

Tambien quiero decirles que en mi DA encontraran un dibujo de los gemelos y su hermana. Espero que les guste vayan a Akihara-Noiz para verlo~

* * *

><p><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>

Las mañanas de el famoso cineasta Spencer Wright cuando no tenia trabajo empezaban con unos grandes ojos claros viéndolo fijamente.

—Buenos días Clary... -saludo a la pequeña que estaba sentada sobre él viéndolo fijamente.

—Mamá, buongiorno. -respondió la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa.

—No me llames mamá...

—Mamá... -dijo Clary mientras hacia un pequeño puchero. Spencer se estiro antes de levantarse poniendo a la pequeña de pie en la cama.

—Si yo soy tu mamá ¿Quien es tu papá? -pregunto el cineasta bajando de la cama y viendo que la pequeña buscaba entre las sabanas.

—Billy Joe Cobra! -respondió Clary mostrandole al castaño su muñeco de Billy.

—Ah, eso no esta muy alejado de la realidad... -susurro Spencer con una pequeña sonrisa. —Estas toda despeinada...

—Mamá también. -Sonrió la niña.

—Parece que el único peinado aquí es tu muñeco de Billy. -la pequeña asintió- Bueno señorita, vamos a desayunar.

Después de tomar a la pequeña en brazos bajo a la sala donde sus hijos estaban igual de despeinados que ellos, aunque había alguien mas que no era de la familia en la sala.

—Por dios! ¿Acaso es el dia nacional de los Wrights no se peinan o que?! -Dijo una mujer rubia a penas vio al cineasta.

—A mi también me da gusto verte Lolo. -respondió con una sonrisa el cineasta. La mujer le sonrió de regreso.

Después de preparar el desayuno para sus hijos Spencer se sirvió una taza de café y le sirvió una también a Lolo. La rubia veía fijamente como los gemelos y la pequeña comían en paz.

—¿Que pasa? -no pudo evitar pregunta el cineasta ya que la rubia parecía emocionada o conmovida.

—Tus hijos son tan bien portados... Los míos ya estarían gritándose y arrojándose las cosas. -spencer rio bajito antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

—¿Viniste a recordarme la fecha también?

—No, vine a disculparme por que Rajeev lo hizo. ¿Vas a venir?

—Lo pensare... -susurro no muy convencido.

* * *

><p><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>

**Niños cuando tenia 18 fui a un evento de cine, allí me encontré con una linda chica. Ella me dijo que se llamaba "Stella Wright" Pero era solo mitad verdad. Después de chocar la invite a tomar un café, ella acababa de terminar con su novia, digo novio...**

**Asi que de momento no quería tener ninguna relación con ninguna persona, pero eso era bueno ya que yo tampoco quería tener ninguna relación con nadie.**

**Nos pusimos nombre falsos. Yo era Alessandro y ella Clarissa, fue algo extraño porque nos llevamos bien de inmediato, pero solo nos vimos ese día y luego ella volvió a su casa.**

—¿Se volvieron a ver? -pregunto Steven inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado.

—Si, un tiempo después. -respondió el cineasta mientras cepillaba con cuidado el cabello de Clary.

**Cuando fui al evento de cine me encontré que el director de una escuela de cineastas. ¿Recuerdan esa beca que me habian dado? pues era de la escuela que el manejaba. Me dijo que le gustaba mi trabajo y que tenia talento. Asi que me dio la oportunidad de participar en un taller de la escuela de arte en Nueva York.**

**Asi que lo tome como una señal ya que Rajeev me había invitado a ir con el a Nueva York antes. Hable con nonno sobre lo de ir al taller, el me deseo la mejor suerte del mundo y asi fue que me mude a Nueva York.**

—Pero tu odias Nueva York. -dijo Stan.

—Si, pero en ese entonces no. -respondió el cineasta con una sonrisa. Termino las coletas de la niña y le regreso el cepillo. —Ve a jugar Clary.

—No. -se abraza al cineasta. Spencer rodó los ojos y sentó a la pequeña en su regazo.

—¿Y cuando te encontraste con Billy? -pregunto Steven.

—Años después, ya les dije.

**Cuando fui a Nueva York con todos los ahorros de mi vida, (que créanme no eran pocos) Rajeev y yo encontramos un lugar decente para vivir. No tenia nada mas que una televisión Jaja, pero poco a poco empezamos a llenar el lugar con nuestras cosas.**

**El taller resulto ser genial, hice algunos cortos de terror que se volvieron muy populares. Pero aun si mi vida iba bien de vez en cuando pensaba en Billy.**

**¿Que estara haciendo en este momento? ¿Aun pensara en mi? ¿Que paso con su hijo?**

**No sabia porque pensaba en esa ultima pero no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Creo que no lo dije antes pero el dia en que me fui de Italia en el aeropuerto por un segundo me pareció ver a Billy.**

**Resulto que si, Billy habia ido a buscarme. Solo que no tuvo suerte porque cuando el llego yo ya me iba. ¿Que les hace pensar eso?**

**¿Que clase de maldita jugarreta era esa?!**

**Supongo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado en ese entonces y hubiéramos aclarado todo lo que aclaramos años después, bueno... Justo ahora no estaría sosteniendo a esta pequeña y hermosa niña.**

—Oww. Billy todavía te buscaba! Definitivamente ustedes son mi OTP! -dijo steven levantando el pulgar, su hermano hizo lo mismo (señal de que también eran su otp).

—Jaja... Si, al parecer para Clary también es su otp. -acaricio el cabello de la pequeña que se estaba quedando dormida. —Asi que niños, parece que fue una mala suerte no encontrarnos en ese entonces pero todo pasa por algo.

—¿Y después ?-pregunto Stan un poco impaciente.

—Bueno...

**Paso el tiempo sin mucha novedad a excepción de que mis cortos se volvían famosos hasta que se me ofreció la oportunidad de dirigir una película importante y adivinen que? Papi gano un premio por esa película!**

**Cuando eso paso yo por alguna razón me deprimí, porque cuando era mas joven le prometí a Billy que haríamos una fiesta cuando ganara un premio por alguna de mis películas. Asi que me deprimí bastante.**..

—Quiero quedarme aqui y morir... -susurro Spencer abrazando a su almohada de zombie. Estaba sentado en un sillón de color azul, habia unas cuantas latas de cerveza vacias a su alrededor, estaba un poco tomado. (solo un poco)

—Amigo de verdad, eres deprimente. -dijo Rajeev que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de el sillón. —Vamos Spencer, eres un poco famoso ahora y ganaste un premio. ¿Que mas quieres?!

—Quiero a Billy.

—Si bueno! Encontré un lugar genial donde hay una chica que se llama asi! Vamos. -toma a Spencer y lo jala llevándolo fuera del asiento.

**Y Rajeev me llevo a un Stri... A.. bueno un lugar que... bueno...**

—¿A un club striptease? -interrumpió Stan.

—Yo no estoy asegurando nada... No se lo comenten a su tía Lolo nunca. -los gemelos asintieron.

**Como sea, eso no sirvo de nada. Me fui de el lugar casi al llegar, cuando iba de regreso a casa detuve un taxi, pero ese mismo taxi lo pidió una chica. Y alli fue cuando me encontré de nuevo con "Clarissa". Aunque no la reconocí al principio.**

**Fue algo gracioso porque estuvimos discutiendo sobre quien iba a tomar el taxi y luego el chofer nos dijo que lo compartiéramos y dejáramos de discutir. Cuando nos subimos a unas cuadras de llegar el taxi se descompuso, el chofer nos dijo que saliéramos y bajamos justo cuando empezaba a llover.**

**Los dos nos refugiamos fuera de una tienda de comida china. No hablamos casi nada hasta que el dueño del lugar cambio el canal y estaban pasando uno de mis cortos.**

**Al parecer ella amaba mi trabajo.**

**Poco después un auto paso a toda** **velocidad y nos mojo hasta la cabeza, asi que ya que estábamos empapados decidimos caminar hacia nuestro destino.**

—Amo a ese director. Spencer Wright, soy su fan numero uno. -dijo la castaña metiendo las manos a su chaqueta.

—¿En serio? ¿Que harías si lo encontraras? -pregunto curioso el castaño

—No sé, posiblemente le saltaría en sima y lo besaría como loca hasta que me pusiera una orden de restricción. Jaja.

—No creo que lo hagas Clarissa. -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Si lo haria ...-la castaña detuvo cu caminata.—¿Alessandro?

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que si nos encontrábamos de nuevo me dirías tu nombre? -pregunto Spencer deteniendo su caminata y volteándose hacia la chica.

—Stella...Williams. Soy Stella Williams. ¿Y tú? Alessandro...

—Spencer Wright. El cineas... -no termino la frase porque la chica le salto ensima.

**Niños, ella cumplió su palabra. Pero yo no le puse una orden de restricción ni nada. Stella siempre fue, diferente. Teníamos gustos tan similares que a veces no tenia que decirme que le molestaba y yo lo sabia, eso era genial porque no entendía a las mujeres.**

**Stella siempre fue de esas mujeres que les gusta hacer todo primero, ella dio el primer beso, pidió la primera cita. Cuando nos hicimos novios lo pregunto ella y entonces. Un largo tiempo después... Nos comprometimos.**

**Planeamos una boda de primavera, con pocos invitados ya que mis padres aun no me hablaban. Y ella solo tenia a su mamá, su papá a el lo conocen.**

**Es ese tipo llamado "Billy" que tiene una esposa que es una ... Si, esa que vino a traer a Clary el otro día. Odio a ese tipo y odio que tenga ese nombre.**

—Es porque no soportas que tenga el mismo nombre de ese hombre guapo que amas con todo tu ser. Y que te dio... mas que su amor-dijo Steven.

—Estas castigado. -dijo el cineasta arrugando las cejas.

—¿Solo porque dijo que Billy te dio bien y bonito? -pregunto Stan

—Tu estas castigado también.

—¿Que te dio Billy? -pregunto la castaña. —¿Un stiptees? -pregunto la castaña.

—Olviden lo todos estamos castigados. No les contare nada por una semana. Solo les diré que antes de la boda, me encontré de nuevo con Billy.

—Estas peor que RajeevSpoilersloco! -se quejaron los gemelos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste!<p>

Saludos!


	21. Chapter 21

Hola , hola criaturitas de odin!

Les tengo un nuevo capitulo.

Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios. Los respondere en el proximo capitulo porque de verdad me quitan de aqui XD

Saludos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How i met Billy.<strong>_

**Niños, antes de pasar a lo de mi relación con Stella quiero hacer una pausa y hablarles de Rajeev y Lolo.**

**Ellos están por cumplir 17 años de casados ¿pueden creerlo?. La fiesta sera el fin de semana y ellos insisten en que vaya. ¿La razón? Bueno, yo fui su padrino cuando se casaron.**

**Esto paso cuando tenia 20.**

**Lolo y Rajeev habían empezado una relación desde el año pasado y yo estaba ocupado con mis proyectos como para que me importara nada mas. Entonces fue cuando hice una película y gane un premio por ella. ¿Recuerdan que les dije sobre eso?**

**Bueno, casi por las mismas fechas Rajeev me dio la noticia.**

—Voy a casarme!

—¿he? ¿De verdad? -a pesar de que Rajeev estaba emocionado Spencer no mostraba mucho interés por la noticia.

—Si, se lo pedi a Lolo y ella dijo que si! todo gracias a ti! Por eso tienes que ser el padrino!

—Si, si... Espera ¿Qué? -el cineasta abrió los ojos como platos. —Vas a casarte!

—Si, es lo que he estado tratando de decirte!

—Como tu mejor hombre, haré una buena despedida de soltero!

**Niños, la despedida de soltero fue tan épica que parecía sacado de "The Hangover". En serio no recuerdo mucho de ello, pero creo que arrestaron a alguien. Como sea, logre entregar a tiempo al novio asi que no hubo problemas mas alla de una horrible cruda y un tatuaje raro.**

**En ese entonces yo aun era novio de Stella, ella y Lolo se habían echo amigas, asi que no me sorprendió que ella fuese una de las madrinas. Se veia hermosa con su vestido color azul, hacia resaltar sus ojos. Nos tomaron una foto.**

**Durante la fiesta baile con Lolo, fue algo bastante extraño ya que en ese entonces no nos llevábamos tan bien como ahora.**

—Quería agradecerte Wright. -dijo la rubia mientras bailaban.

—¿porque? -el cineasta la vio confundido.

—Gracias a ti es que ahora Rajeev, mi esposo. -se sonrojo al decir eso. —Wight, soy una mujer casada! -dijo emocionada Lolo, Spencer enarco una ceja.

—Lo sé, acabo de se el padrino.

—Es que, estoy emocionada. Todo gracias a ti.

—No sé de que hablan, tu y Rajeev.

—Por lo que le dijiste a mi esposo cuando estaban en Italia. -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

**Niños, cuando estuve en Italia a los 18 Rajeev fue a visitarme un par de veces antes de pedirme que fuera a Nueva York con él. Tuvimos algunas platicas raras, no solo las mujeres se ponen sentimentales ¿saben?.**

**Una de ellas fue la que dije sin pensar y la cual causo que Rajeev y Lolo lo intentaran. A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiese sido un mal amigo...Como lo fue Rajeev conmigo. En ese entonces,claro.**

—Yo, de verdad no quiero estar mas aqui. -Hablo bajito Spencer, estaba acostado en el sillon en el que solia pintar, Rajeev estaba acostado en la cama al lado del sillón, ambos veian al techo con expresion pensativa.—Me encanta vivir con nonno, pero extraño demasiado a Billy. Quiero regresa y ver el modo de arreglar las cosas.

—¿Lo quieres tanto...? Aun después de lo que te hizo?

—Si, yo lo amo Rajeev. Lo amo tanto, se que aun podemos arreglar todo, si el quiere cuidar del bebé yo... yo querría al niño como si fuese mi hijo! Solo necesito una señal para saber si aun vale la pena intentarlo. ¿Él ha tratado de buscarme?

—No, ni una sola vez. -respondió Rajeev sin dudar y se sorprendió de lo convincente que sonaba ya que estaba mintiendo. Billy lo había buscado casi de inmediato, pero por el bien de spencer no dijo nada sobre ello.

—Oh... -solo en ese sonido se escucho la voz del castaño quebrarse, sin embargo Rajeev no cambio de opinión con respecto a Billy.

—¿Estas llorando? Spencer.

—No... -susurro el castaño, aun si no podía verlo su amigo sabia que había acertado.

—Sabes solo estaba pensando... que somos patéticos. Míranos, estamos aqui deprimidos por dos personas que amamos y que no nos aman de regreso. Yo ya me rendí con lolo.

—¿Porque? Ella siempre te rechaza. ¿Que lo hizo diferente esta vez?

—La invite a tu boda... Lo siento! -se disculpo de inmediato por tocar una herida abierta aun en el castaño. —Bueno, es que la escuche hablar sobre un vestido que quería y su padre la castigo por una tontería así que no podía comprarlo. vi mi oportunidad y con mis ahorros se lo compre, para que fuera conmigo.

—A mi boda... -Spencer rio con amargura. —¿Y entonces?

—Ella estaba alterada por alguna razón y me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir. Pero hubo un momento, me pareció que por un segundo ella me miraba como suplicante. Y después me rompió el corazón como siempre. Asi que me rendi. Porque aunque la ame tanto, no puedo soportar tanto desprecio hacia mi. No se si entiendas. -se levanto un poco para ver a Spencer asentir.

—Es una lastima.

—¿Qué?

—Es que, tú y ella. No me gusta admitirlo, pero les veo un futuro juntos. -Rajeev vio sorprendido a su amigo, pero no dijo nada. —Cuando yo los veía, ella gritándote y tu insistiendo...Como que algo me decía que eventualmente ella se daría cuenta de lo que siente por ti.

—¿Crees que tenemos futuro?

—Si pudiera apostar por una pareja, seria por ustedes, todas y cada una de las veces apostaria a su favor. Tengo mas fe de que ustedes terminaran juntos que de que Billy y yo lo hagamos. No te rindas aun Rajeev.

—...lo intentare.

**Después de eso el volvió a su casa.**

**Al parecer hubo un baile o algo por el estilo, todos los de la generación estaban invitados asi que Rajeev fue. Cuando regreso de Italia lo hizo cambiado. ¿Les habia dicho que su tio Rajeev tenia una molesta voz chillona? Bueno, eso cambio cuando el se hizo adulto, ahora tiene voz de locutor...Es en serio, su voz es genial!**

**Fue a la fiesta sin tener muchas esperanzas de nada, desde entonces ya estaba pensando en regresar a Italia y decirme que nos fuéramos a Nueva York. Lo que les estoy contando es algo que me contaron, asi que puede que no haya pasado exactamente asi.**

**Pero segun su tio Rajeev esto paso: Lolo estaba tratando de llamar la atencion de un chico guapo en la fiesta, habia otras chicas mas que**

**trataban de hacer lo mismo. ¿Recuerdan eso de "Mira fracasado la idea de permanecer cerca de ti por mas de dos minutos me asquea, me asquea tanto que preferiría que alguien vomitara sobre mi a estar cerca de ti." Eso lo dijo Lolo y ese dia se cumpli. Un tipo que estaba super tomado termino ensuciando su vestido en pleno baile. Las chicas se burlaron de ella y Calorie termino encerrada en el baño llorando a mares.**

**¿Se imaginan lo que paso?**

**Si, Rajeev fue a buscar el vestido que habia comprado antes para Lolo. Sin pedir permiso entro al baño de las chicas y hablo con la que años despues seria su esposa.**

—Papá escuchame, quiza para ti no sea importante pero para mi... no me cuelgues, papá! ¿papá?...

—¿Lolo?

—Dejame sola! -chillo desde adentro de uno de los baños.

—Escucha, si me escuchas me ire.

—...¿Que demonios quieres? -pregunto la chica tratando de llamar a su padre de nuevo.

—Antes te he invitado a salir muchas veces y te has encargado de rechazarme todas y cada una de ellas. Aun asi me gustabas, me gustas. Demasiado... Quizá no lo sepas pero me gusta tu sonrisa, la manera en la que arrugas la nariz cuando frunces el ceño, amo tu voz y tu risa. Tu cabello rubio y tus manos y...En pocas palabras te amo completa.

—...¿he?

—Y hasta hace unos dias yo estaba dispuesto a dejar de luchar por ti y dejarte se feliz. Pero mi mejor amigo me ha dicho que ve que tenemos futuro juntos y que apostaria por nosotros todas y cada una de las veces... -se rio bajito y a Lolo le parecio que se reia con amargura. —Me gustaria creer que tiene razon, que tenemos futuro juntos... Pero no puedo.

—...

—Me disculpo por todos estos años, por molestarte todos y cada uno de los días. No lo hare más... solo queria que supieras, que te ame tanto como pude y que lamento que no fuera suficiente para ti. -le paso la caja del vestido debajo de la puerta. —Toma esto como una pequeña recompensa por tantos días de molestia. No volveré a molestarte mas Calorie. Adios... -dicho esto sale del baño.

La chica se quedo unos segundos inmóvil, aun no podia creer todo lo que le habia dicho. Cuando pudo reaccionara solo pensaba en "No, no, no". Se puso el hermoso vestido que Rajeev habia comprado para ella. Se quito el maquillaje que antes se habia manchado por sus mejillas al llorar y salio a toda prisa del baño. Busco por todas partes a Rajeev, incluso el chico al que queria llamar la atencion se acerco a ella, pero esta vez Lolo lo ignoro. Escucho que Rejeev ya se habia ido asi que salio de la fiesta sin saber exactamente a donde ir a buscarlo, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho porque choco contra él.

—Ouch... lo siento. -se disculpo el hindú.

—No! No puedes! -Grito la rubia, estaba agitada por correr por todo el salon antes.

—¿Qué?

—No puedes, decir todas esas cosa y despues irte! No puedes, no te dejare Bugwatti! -se quito los cabellos de la cara y por primera vez vio a los ojos a Rajeev.

—¿Lolo?

—Tu amigo, ese que te dijo que apostaria por nosotros... Si tu aun... Si quieres... Yo quiero apostar por nosotros tambien. Y sé que te heri y se que posiblemente tu no me aceptaras ahora despues de todo. Y si alguien mas logro ver que esto va a funcionar o quiere creer que va a hacerlo... Yo tambien quiero creer que podemos hacerlo. Si me dejas intentarlo...

—Yo tambien quiero apostar por nosotros, Lolo. -respondio con una sonrisa dando un paso mas cerca de la rubia.

—Esto es raro, no sabia que tanto me gustaban tus detalles hasta que me aterre de pensar que ya no podria tenerte si te alejabas... -las mejillas de Calorie se tiñeron de carmin, de verdad a penas y caia en cuenta de sus sentimientos por el chico que tenia en frente.

**Y asi hijos míos, fue que Rajeev y Lolo por fin lo intentaron. Aunque sigo sin saber porque lo que dije tuvo tanta influencia en ellos.**

**Como sea me alegro que que funcionara despues de todo.**

**Niños, cuando Stella y yo nos comprometimos fue algo extraño. Habia preparado todo para pedírselo, a ella le gusta mucho bailar y yo solo habia bailado con Billy asi que no me gustaba mucho hacerlo. Pero ese día hice una excepción. La cena fue en la azotea del edificio donde vivia, me encargue personalmente de ponerle una ambientación romántica.**

**Y mientras estábamos bailando estaba ansioso por pedírselo.**

—Señorita Willians, hoy es su día de suerte. Le haré ver las estrellas. -decia el cineasta mientras bailaba a paso lento con la castaña.

—¿En serio?

—Si. -dijo Spencer e inclino a la chica. —Tada~ -Stella miro hacia arriba y sonrió ampliamente al ver que spencer de verdad estaba hablando de las estrellas.

—Jaja... Es usted todo un romántico señor Wright. -volvieron a su posición inicial y la castaña se alejo. —Spencer Alessandro Wright... ¿Te casarías conmigo? -pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa, el cineasta abrio los ojos como platos. —Te compre un anillo~ -dijo en tono cantarin mostrando la caja con el anillo.

—No es justo. -respondió Spencer sacando una caja igual. —Stella ¿Te ca...?

—Si!

—Déjame terminar. -rio el castaño. —¿Te ? -Stella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Si!..Lo siento. -Spencer abrió la boca pensando que lo interrumpiria de nuevo pero no fue asi.

—Stella Clarissa Williams.¿ Te casarías conmigo?

—Si, si si!

**Y así fue como le pedí matrimonio a Stella. Como ya les dije planeamos una boda en primavera. Antes de que eso pasara Victor me invito a una fiesta que haría en su casa, Stella no pudo asistir ya que tenia trabajo que hacer. Pero me pidio que fuera con mi amigo ya que Victor aunque no lo he mencionado, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo desde que paso lo que pasó.**

Secretamente quería juntarnos a Billy y a mi, pero no lo lograba. Jaja...

—Spencer! si viniste! -se apresuro a abrazar al castaño.— ¿Donde esta tu novia?

—Ella no pudo venir, tiene mucho trabajo.

—Vaya, yo quería conocerla. Sera en otra ocasión supongo. -dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

—¿Y que celebramos? -pregunto spencer viendo que no conocía a nadie en la fiesta.

—El cumpleaños de mi gato. -respondió Vic. — Sr. Bigotes.

—¿Y donde esta..?

—No tengo ni puta idea. Diviértete! -Vic le dio una copa al cineasta y se fue. Spencer se paseo por el departamento de Vic hasta llegar a la terraza, ya que estaba fuera busco sus cigarrillos en sus bolsillos. Encendió uno y escucho la música fuerte po un segundo señal de que alguien había salido a la terraza también.

—Lo siento no sabia que había alguien... -Spencer se volteo hacia la persona que hablaba y la copa que sostenía se cayo de su mano.

—Billy...

**Niños, ese reencuentro cambio nuestra vida.**

* * *

><p>#BillyXSpencer<p>

uwu se que ya no parece, pero de verdad que es una historia Billy x Spencer. 0v0


End file.
